


Beloved

by TheFlorist



Category: Carats, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Devils, Earth, Fallen Angels, Fiction, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, True Love, angels & demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlorist/pseuds/TheFlorist
Summary: In one of the many alternate universe we’re living in, Yoon Jeonghan was created and born to be an angel. He was God’s most favorite and most beloved. However, due to having beautiful looks, great power and God’s favor incomparable to others- he grew arrogant and thinks he’s above everyone else in Heaven. One day, his pride and envy caused him a fallen- banished to Earth and can only return to Heaven again, if someone truly  loves him without his privileges...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Banishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ DISCLAIMER ⚠️
> 
> Hello, I’m Camellia (YoonBae_1004).
> 
> Before you proceed reading my fallen angel au, please understand the subject matter will be used. It is about celestial beings. Supernatural. However, entirely FICTION.
> 
> lt has NOTHING to do with any religions, any beliefs and any faiths tho certain aspects are taken purely as references and inspirations to give the story- life.
> 
> Some may being taken used into the au context due to popular cultural references- BUT DO NOT to be associated to its real life subject.
> 
> If you are somewhat uncomfortable with this, DO NOT read my au and DO NOT attack me as if I did not point this out for your reading discretion to respect my creative writings.
> 
> I have no intention to mock, used and disrespect any real life subjects resemblances to my story. This are all pure creative writings for art and fun. Also for my passion with penning imaginative stories.
> 
> The story, plots, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this au are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Any resemblances are complete coincidences.
> 
> AGAIN.  
> Reader’s discretion is advised.
> 
> Thank you for choosing to read the first my writings.  
> With that, I hope you enjoy my work.
> 
> Here is, “Beloved”.

* * * * * * *

“My Lord! I’ve repent! I promise- I’m changed! Forgive me! Please!”

Han cried, his grey-purple-violet eyes were red and swollen. His long silver blonde hair was unkept. He was kneeling on the Heaven’s main hall floor, in front of every angels and their God.

All the angels were told to stop doing their work at once and were called upon to gather at the main hall to witness his shame. Clearly God was giving them all a lesson.

Han looked up to his God, sobbing harder as their eyes met.

“My Lord! I was being a child! Thoughtless! Curious!”

“And proud-“ God leaned forward, their expression was obvious with wrath. “-with greed!!!”

Han choked back his sobs, his body whimpered at his God’s thunderous bellowing. The other angels’ wings twitched in fear.

Han lowered his head in shame, as more tears fall on his cheeks.

“My Lord, I promise I’ll do anything to make up for all the sins that I have done!” Han fearfully looked up again to his God, “I’ll do anything, just to claim your favor again...”

God stared at him and leaned back. If Han dares enough to say, it seems like his God were considering.

They are God. They have mercy.

A lot of it.

God turned to one of their archangels, Gabe. They whispered something and the archangel’s halo beamed brighter, tho his expression remained vacant before responding back to his God, keeping voices low.

Han looked around him and saw the other angels, avoiding his eye contact- not wanting to be associated. They all feared their God’s wrath.

God nodded to whatever their archangel told them and rise from their throne.

“Han. What you have done has caused a terrible damage...” God approached Han slowly. “Shame. Not just you were tainted. Us too. And I have far too long giving you the chances that you did not deserve all these times...”

Han looked up slowly again, at his God. His visions blurry with tears but never has Han fear this much for his existence in front of his God.

“I think, we all in Heaven agreed and know- that this is your time to learn a lesson...”

The other angels looked at each other questioningly. They know the punishment for a sinned angel is a huge terror. But, what could God’s punishment be on their most favorite angel...?

Han’s eyes widen with puzzle.

“.......my Lord...?”

Now that God was looking down on him, Han realized how almighty his God is.

It makes him wonder what courage and ignorance that he had before to dare doing what he did right under such greatness.

His God raised their hands.

“Han, my angel. From here, I shall take away your pride-“

Han gasped as his golden halo went straight to his God’s palm, taken away from the top of his head. He can sensed the other angels glanced up to their own halo in fear.

“-and your beloved-“

Han felt his back tingled- before a sharp pain reached within him.

No.

No, no, no!

His God was trying to take away his wings- his beloved.

“...everything I’ve given you. With my power as your God- I, will take them back.”

A horrible sensation he has never felt before came upon his back.

Han started to scream in pain and sprawled on his chest, onto the Heaven’s cold floor, as his wings slowly, painfully being tugged forcefully off his back.

All the other angels winced, most turned away. Some even curled their wings close to their bodies.

“And with nothing at all, you shall learn to be good, to remember your place as my servant-“

Han clawed his nails off into the hard floor until his fingers bleeds, bearing the pain of his beloved mightily teared from his body. He can feel his blood dripped from his ripped back.

“MY LORD!” He screamed.

Han looked up to his God. His tears were desperate.

“I- I AM S-SORRY!” Han yelled torturously. “I WAS WRONG!”

He sobbed and groaned as another pull were felt.

“N-NOT MY BELOVED, MY LORD!”

Han’s wings beats in agony- to which he also felt.

“ANY- ARGHHHHH- ANYTHING B-BUT MY BELOVED!”

Han cried loudly, his hands desperate reaching out to his God.

“IT- IT HURTS!!!”

He pleaded painfully.

Another rip was felt and Han dropped his arm to the floor. He curled his body painfully. More warm blood were seeping out from him, staining the white marble floor.

“ARRRGHHHHH!!! MY LORD! HAVE MERCY!” Han wailed.

His God ignored his plea and continued taking away his beloved.

“...you shall learn to be good, to remember your place as my servant and until true love embrace your entire unadorned being...”

Han screamed his loudest as he felt another forcefull pull from his back.

“...you are then forever banished from Heaven and to never return as an angel.”

Han felt the biggest final rip from his back as his beloved completely being taken away from him.

Falling completely face down with his cheek on Heaven’s cool marble white floor, drained with pain he sobbed softly.

“My Lord.....you said, I was your favorite.......”

A single tear fell from the corner of his eyes.

Han managed to look up at his beloved, his vision’s blurry but he can see them...

His beautiful wings for the last time...fluttered softly by his God’s side before closing his eyes into a total blackout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you to read Beloved on Twitter than here because I included graphics for better references. But the story written are exactly the same. 
> 
> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes because I update there first before on Ao3!


	2. Not Heavenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han’s on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[ Present ]

Birds’ chirpings could be heard.But it was slightly different, less familiar to his ears.

 Does the ravens in heaven always sounded like that? Or was he just ignorant of them all these time?

A honking and sirens could also be heard some distance away.

Now that’s weird.

Those are not the common sounds you would hear in heaven.

“Ehem. Excuse me.”

Han twitched. Was that for him?Was someone talking to him? He can hear the voice sighed frustratedly.

“UH, EXCUSE ME.” This time slightly louder and much more stern.

Han tried to open his eyes but the light was too bright for him.

He blinked some more until his vision adjusted to the lights and focused on.....a man?

He can see the man clearly now.

The man was short, and a weight too heavy for his height- actually.He wore a light blue cloth with some sectionals and harnesses, black bottom along with a shiny foot covers.

Peculiar dressing, he thought. 

He looked up to the man’s head. There was a halo- no, it’s not a halo.A head cover perhaps, on top of his head.

“I’m sorry, young man. But you can’t sleep in a park like this.”The man told him, pointing with a black wooden stick. “How much did you drink last night, huh?”

Han stared.

Drink?

He didn’t remember getting any wine.

He got up and sat properly.He realized he was lying on a hard wooden bench, surrounded by greeneries. Trees and bushes.

Did he, Han the Almighty’s most beloved- fell asleep in The Garden of Eden?

But it did not smell like The Garden tho. It smells...different.

Han turned away from his surrounding and looked up to the man. He stared again at the man’s dressing.

Then, Han stared at his missing halo on top of his head before it all make sense.

No. No way.

“Well you better get home now, boy. It’s already morning. Get yourself cleaned and some soup for that hangover.”

The man chuckled amusingly and walked away.He stopped and turned to Han again.

“Don’t go back to sleep now, you get me?”

The man shook his head and left. He could be heard muttering ‘kids nowadays spending their parents money- easy life’.

No.

No no no no nooo.

He started to panic. Han looked around once more, the Garden of Eden do not looked this plain- this boring- this UGLY. 

This must be-

Han stood up abrubtly and fell down to his knees hard.

“ARGH!”

He clutched his knees that has taken the hard impact. He rubbed them furiously and with annoyance he turned to his back, “Wing-“ he started.

He froze. 

His wings. 

There was nothing on his back.

He touched his back and there’s a sensation of his potruding scapula.There was no pain but it hurts inside.

Very much. 

He started to tear up.He remembers now. He remembered what happened. He was banished from heaven by his God and his beloved was taken away-

His bestfriend.

He sobbed quietly and tried to stand up but he kept on falling down to the ground. He tried again and again but keep on stumbling, losing his balance, falling hard to the ground.

He ended up remain on the ground and rubbed his hurt knees gently as he felt his tears welled up again.

“I miss my wings already.”

Han said quietly, hugging his knees close to his chest- wiping a tear off his cheeks furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes


	3. The Heavenly Clique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Han’s angel friends in Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[ Heaven, Present ]

“Aishhh. Han-hyung will not survive. He never even work- he doesn’t even feed himself apples to his own mouth! We need to help him!” 

Kwan wailed as he glided back and forth on his wings. The angel’s beloved- their wings are never the same with another. The way they act, also tend to resembles their angels very much. 

As for Kwan, his wings were light peachy tone that grew darker and stronger shade of orange at the tip. The feathers shone rainbow sparkles when lights hit them. Of course, his wings’ personality is as dramatic and sassy as Kwan himself. 

Kwan is a junior angel to Han. He adores Han who takes care of him like a brother. No matter how bad other angels talk about him, Han never treated Kwan like he was told. As a matter of fact, Han helped him a lot- despite his arrogance.

DK, another angel- a close junior to Han like Kwan- was focused on counting how many times Kwan moved back and forth under his breath. 

DK was clearly not listening.

Kwan suddenly stopped gliding, his wings spread wider slightly, in surprised. 

“What if- WHAT IF HUMANS EAT HIM?!” Kwan’s wings shivered, agreeing with him.

“Humans do not eat angels, Kwan.” Won told Kwan from behind his book, floating at a corner.

“You don’t know that!” Kwan gasped, holding the tip of his wings- as how you’d grabbed your bestfriend’s hands. 

“WE DON’T KNOW THAT!” 

Kwan started to glide back and forth again. 

“All we do is working up here in the 2nd heaven. We’re stuck with boring and uncool work too- Well, that’s coz we’re not elevated yet, we’ll get there somehow-“ Kwan muttered quickly, but stopped himself and groaned. “We can’t even go to certain parts in heaven- then how should we even know what’s going on in EARTH??? SO YES. THEY MIGHT EAT HIM, WON-HYUNG!”

DK float statically on his spot. “You glided, 47 times so far.” 

Kwan made a face, judging him.

“I heard Earth is a nasty place. Maybe that’s why Ezra-sshi always looked so grim...” DK wondered.

Won sighed. “DK, Ezra-nim looked grim coz he’s the Grim Reaper. He has to take a human’s soul from living. He’s the death angel- I don’t think his work is a smiley happy, cheerful thing.”

Kwan snickered at DK. “How dumb can you get, Dodo?”

DK ignored him. “I know who he is, okay. I’m just saying that it’s kinda scary to go to Earth without knowing anything about it aside from what we’ve heard.”

Kwan glided around the living space, frantically. “That’s what I’m saying.“ Kwan screeched.

”Imagine! Han-hyung is all alone on the nasty, ugly, dirty Earth! Without his halo! Without his beloved! He must be scared!” Kwan curled into his wings- that hugs him back. “He can’t even fly or hide without his beloved like thisssss. We need to help him!”

DK thought of being by himself without his beloved and shuddered. His wings curled to him closer, comforting him. 

DK nodded in agreement. “You’re right, Kwan. We can’t leave him with no support on Earth. We have to go there. We have to find him!”

DK turned to Won who’s still had his face stuck behind his book, remained calm. “Won-hyung, is there a way we can go down to earth without God’s knowing?”

Won sighed and finally closed his book. There’s no way he can continue reading with these two fussing noisily. Won shook his head at his two younger friends’ naivety. “God can see everything, idiots. They might be listening to us now if they wanted to.”

“But they’re not right now! Because they’re off to another heaven- with stone-faced Gabby! This is the right time for us to go to Earth and help Han-hyung to come back and reunited with his beloved!” Kwan continued to glide back and forth again.

“You mean, we have to help him find his true love.” Won approached Kwan, his wings beated softly behind him. 

Won’s wings were of different colors. His right side was light pink and his left side was light blue. The tip are plain white. They shone silver sparkles when the lights hit. And his wings...rather calm in compare to most angel’s beloved.

“That was God’s condition for him to return.” Won’s head instinctively followed Kwan who was still gliding back and forth. “And you need to stop doing that, I’m getting dizzy.” He told Kwan, as his asymmetrical wings smacked Kwan’s peachy one and caused him to drop on the floor.

“Ow! Hey!” Kwan pouted. His wing spread wide furiously at Won. 

DK laughed and his wings tried to slap Won’s wings in approval- but was ignored instead. “Won-hyung’s wings are so cold, huh?” DK’s wings fluttered, agreeing to his angel. 

DK’s wings were yellowish with a silky shiny dark green tip. They have no sparkles tho. His wings rather cheery and always happy- just like DK.

“We just need to find a way to descend to Earth without being caught. And return to this heaven before God and Gabby returns.” Kwan told them as his wings flutter to get him afloat again.

“Descending to earth, huh...” Won stared out the window. He looked ahead over heaven’s amazing view, thinking. 

Descending to Earth is wrong for any angel that has not elevated their halo beyond the 7th rank- the archangel rank.

It’s forbidden. For any angels. 

Won has only recently made it on the 3rd and there’s a long way to go to the 4th. Reaching the 7th would take thousands more years and Han won’t make it that long on Earth.

DK and Kwan meanwhile just elevated to 2nd- they barely made it. And none of them were close to any archangel- no low rank angels were actually.

Archangels are far too intimidating. Even Rafa- the Healing Angel who is always there for everyone is difficult to approach.

What else to say about being close to them and ask in a friendly manner if they could descent to Earth to help an angel friend, banished by their God even.

It’s impossible...

Unless......

Won clenched his jaw. Wit. Wit is what they badly need right now.

Kwan fluttered to Won, as he glared at Won’s two-colored wings which smacked his beloved earlier. “Hyung?”

Won turned to DK and Kwan. They looked back at him, having no idea at all what’s on his mind.

“I know who we can asked for help...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes


	4. Choi Seungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet a local resident on Earth- human, Choi Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[ Earth, Present ]

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!”

Choi Seungcheol was already late for work. He ran as quickly as he could, slinging his bag over his shoulder.He decided to cross the park for a shortcut.

As he ran his feet gets heavier with every steps. He finally stopped to catch a breath and walked over to a drinking fountain. He was gulping down as much water as he can when he saw something......weirdly amusing.

He saw a man. More or less his age- probably. He can’t quite tell from his distance.

The man was sitting on the ground like a 4 years old having a tantrum. His legs were sprawled open and he was talking to himself.

Seungcheol was unable to hear what he said, but then the man suddenly start to crawl on all fours causing Seungcheol to choke on his water.

“What in the world......”

Seungcheol watched as the guy put up his hand to the sky and getting up before stumbling forward on the ground once more.

Seungcheol shook his head, must be some crazy guy on a lose. His clothes looked shabby too. Seungcheol shrugged and decided to ignore the man.

He was about to leave for work again but the man stood up, wobbled with 1-2 steps, before falling on the ground for the hundredth time since Seungcheol has been there.

The man repeatedly trying to walk, losing his balance and his frustrations become apparent when he ended up just sitting down and no longer trying to get up.

“You’re giving up......?”

Seungcheol pondered. He looked at his watch and knows he’s going to get yelled at for being late the third time this week. He groaned before deciding to approach and help the man.

Han pulled on the grass near him and threw them away, frustratedly. “Stupid legs. Who uses their legs when you have wings? No one walks anyway. Flying and floating is better. Well you don’t have your wings now, do you Han? This is ridiculous-“

“I’m sorry, but- are you okay?”

Han looked up and saw a man- a human more accurately- that interrupts him.

This human is much younger than the short round man earlier tho. Black fluffy hair, soft eyes- looking back at him with concern.

A much better face, he thought.

“Do you need help?” Seungcheol asked.

“None of your business, human.” Han snapped, clearly annoyed.

Seungcheol blinked in surprised.

“I’m sorry, I was passing by when I saw you keep on falling, trying to get up. I thought you need help walking-“

“Angels do not walk, human.” Han scoffed. “We glide with our wings.”

Seungcheol frowned at his words.

Han tried to get up again but as he take a step, he stumbled and Seungcheol grabbed him by the arm. “Don’t touch me!” Han swatted his arm furiously to get away.

“Ow! Hey!” Seungcheol claimed as Han’s hands smacked his body. Seungcheol let him go and he fell down on the ground again. Seungcheol sighed. “Look. I’m just trying to help. But, I won’t force you if you don’t want to. You clearly had too much drink, but-“

“I did not had my wine!” Han claimed loudly. “Why humans keep on thinking I had my wine?” Han groaned in frustrations. “Leave me be.”

Seungcheol looked at Han and sighed.He put up his hands, giving up. “Oookay. I’m sorry for......trying to help, I guess.”

Seungcheol turned away and started to leave. Han looked at how he walked with ease on his two legs. It looked so easy and Han can’t help it but got jealous.

As Seungcheol gets further, Han debated with himself. He bit his bottom lip and pouts.

You need to walk here, Han...

In the end, his frustrations overcome his ego.

For now at least.

“W-wait.”

Seungcheol continued walking. He clearly didn’t hear him.

“Wait!” Han called, louder this time.

Seungcheol stopped walking. He turned to look at Han again.

“H-“ Han started. “He-help me.”

Seungcheol smirked and licked his lips in amusement. “Help you what.”

Han rolled his eyes. “Help me...” he clears his throat, looking away. “...walk.”

Seungcheol approached him and crouch down to level their face equally.

“Please.”

Han frowned. “What?”

Seungcheol smirked wider. “Say ‘please’.”

Han gasped. “Human. You’re the one who wanted to help me earlier and now you’re being superior to me?”

Seungcheol scratched his head. “Well, I was okay earlier. But you were being rude. So if you want me to help, say ‘please’.”

Han stared at him, challenging. “You’re mocking me.”

Seungcheol looked directly into Han’s eyes.

“Say, ‘please’ or I’m leaving.”

They stared at each other for quite some time that Han can’t help but admiring Seungcheol’s long eyelashes.

...Pretty...he thought.

He snapped out of it and clenched his jaw.

“Please.” He quipped quickly.

Seungcheol smirked again. “Say, ‘please help me walk’.”

Han opened his mouth to argue but the young man shook his head. “Ah- ah! Say it. Come on.”

Han fumed furiously. No one dares to challenge him like this in heaven. Han would knock their halo off and-

“Hurry. I haven’t got all day.” Seungcheol make a point by looking at his wrist watch.

Han looked away. “Please help me walk.” He said quickly.

The young man grinned. Triumphant. “Now say you’re sorry.”

Han whipped his head so fast. “WHAT?”

Seungcheol dramatically gasped. “Oops. Time’s out. I’m leaving, man.” He got up and threatened to leave with his steady steps.

Han groaned and shut his eyes in annoyance, “I’m sorry!”

Seungcheol smiled to himself and looked at Han giddily over his shoulder.

“Yes?”

Han stared at him, clearly pissed. “I’m sorry. Please help me walk.” Each words were enunciated with annoyance.

Seungcheol gave him a cheeky smile- a slight imperfection can be seen on his cheek.

What is it, Han thought.

Seungcheol stood in front of him again and held out his hands. “Alright. Come on. Grab.”

Han stared at Seungcheol’s hands, not quite getting it. Seungcheol shook his hands.

“Grab my hands and get up. Or I can’t help you.”

Han reached to his hand and grabbed them tightly as Seungcheol pulled him to his feet. Han looked up to him slightly.

Hm? He’s taller...?

Their faces were so close that Han could see Seungcheol’s pretty lashes better. Han blinked and cleared his throat. Seungcheol smiled cheekily at him once more and again- his imperfection on the cheek is showing.

“Let’s take our steps slowly, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes


	5. Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the only one who can help the angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[ Heaven, Present ]

“No way! Nononononononooo! No way!”

Kwan screeched hysterically. “Hyung! Are you crazy? No! We are not going to ask that person for help!”

Won sighed. “Well, do you have any other better options?”

DK just shrivelled in his wings at a corner. “I’m scared. Just the thought of it.”

Won rolled his eyes. “The two of you were the one who wanted to do this. And now that I’ve figured it out, you no longer want to?”

Kwan groaned. “I didn’t say we didn’t want to- I just think we can find other ways! Asking help from that person is too...too...” he turned to DK, tilting his head for help.

“...scary.” DK finished. He’s fully hidden in his wings now. “He’s a 5th rank too...” He continued.His voice muffled from the inside and his wings were slightly shivering.

Won shook his head. “You guys never even met him. How would you know if he’s scary. Besides, I saw him before- He...doesn’t look that intimidating in comparison to Lu-“

“AHHH! Don’t say his name!” Kwan yelped, throwing an olive he grabbed from the plate on the table to Won. Won’s beloved smacked it away.

“To face a 5th rank is still...” Kwan scratched his head.

“Well......”DK’s wings slowly flutter opened a small peeking hole between the feathers.“I met him...”

Kwan gasped loudly, raising his hand to his mouth. “You did...?”

DK bit his bottom lip. “...well, not like really meeting up front. B-but I’ve seen him.” DK rested his chin on his knees, pulling them closer to his chest.

“He was gliding with some of Ezra-sshi’s 5th rank disciples at the 1st heaven and I was at the main space, trying to register for my 2nd ranking elevations.”DK paused and shut his eyes tightly. He sighed. “It’s different. They’re not like us.”

Kwan gulped. “...and...?”

“Well...I most probably stared for too long. He noticed. Or maybe he actually knows. So he turned-“

DK paused.

“Then, we had an eye contact and he-“ DK’s eyes grew wide and his feathers closed again quickly. His shivering got a lot more tensed too.

Kwan gasped in wonder. “Eye contact with a 5th rank.....”

Won shook his head and flutter away. “Fine. Since you’re too afraid to see him, then we won’t. If this is how it goes, we’ll just end up waiting for Han-hyung to find his true love by himself and come back then.” He grabbed his book back and pretended to continue reading. He floated comfortably. “Give or take a few thousand years on Earth coz we all know how the only thing that Han-hyung loves more than himself is his beloved.”

Kwan glided back and forth again- as he always does when he’s thinking.

“Let’s- let’s think of other ways. We can do it.” He clutched his hands together. Determined to find other ways possible to descend to Earth.

Won shrugged and flipped the pages of his book. He looked at the two younger angels.

DK was still in his wings, looking pretty much like a cocoon now while Kwan’s struggled. His halo emitted bright lights and dimmed down repetitively.

Won smirked amusingly behind his book. He knows Kwan can’t think under pressure.“No angels in this vast heaven ever managed to attract Han-hyung and you’d think he would find a true love on tiny Earth- with a plain nothing human?” Won taunted, purposely flipping his pages loudly. “Ahhh. If this is how it’s going to be, his poor beloved is going to-“

“AISH. Fine!” Kwan threw his hands up frustratedly. His halo back to its golden shade now.

Won smirked.

Won has won.

Kwan glared at him. “Since you’re the smart one here who thought of it, we’ll just go and see that person then.”

Kwan fly over to Won and hover on top of him. Won put aside his book and pushed his glasses further on his nose bridge.

“But Won-hyung, you’ll do the talking.”

DK finally come out from his wings and flutter slowly to them. “C-can I stay? I really don’t-“

“No. You’re coming. Both of you.”

Won gulped. “I won’t deny that I, too will get intimidated by him. So I need you both with me.”

Kwan gulped as well. “Right.” He croaked.

DK frowned, his eyes filled with slight worry and fear. “So we’re going down?”

Won nodded, spreading his wings wide ready to fly.

“Yeah. We’re going down.”

DK and Kwan looked at each other before also spreading their wings.

”Let’s go.”

With that, Won fly through the open departure space of Han’s living area and glided downwards. DK and Kwan following right behind him.

Together, the angels leave the comfort of their serene peaceful heaven to the dark sinned underworld that is known most as Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes


	6. Repas d’Ange’s Patissier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Seungcheol’s work and colleague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[ Earth, Present ]

Seungcheol stopped running and panted. He saw his workplace from where he was standing, right across the street. It’s an exquisite and classic looking french restaurant called ‘Repas d’Ange’- Angel’s Meal.

The restaurant is quite popular among locals and serve regulars most of the time. The food’s exceptionally good and the service is to everyone’s pleasing. They served breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Its patisserie’s connected to the restaurant’s corner and opened for everyone who are not dining in- and that very patisserie is Seungcheol’s most favorite place for the past 8 months.

Seungheol has worked at the restaurant since he started moving to the big city. He left his small countryside home to pursue his dream to open a small patisserie for himself, one day.

His parents were not supportive of his culinary ambition in the first place, but the decided to give in to his wishes after he has proven them that he is capable in baking...

* flashbacks *

_“Well?”_

_Seungcheol looked at his parents expectantly, raising his eyebrows unsure._

_He has served them cute colorful macarons, big round sourdough, a long baguette and his special original strawberry vanilla cream sponge cake. They were all self-made._

_His mother grabbed a pastel pink macarons and took a bite. His father teared a piece of sourdough and chewed slowly._

_Seungcheol kept on licking his lips and pressing them together, waiting nervously. They have tried the rest already too, but they still haven’t said anything._

_Everything Seungcheol baked was self-taught. He wished for a culinary school. But an art school helped him in decorating his cakes in a lot of ways too, so he had no complaints. He spent more time in the library reading cook books than studying for his art subjects._

_His parents wished he’d become a teacher. But Seungcheol knows what he wanted to do since he first saw a baker in his small town served beautiful golden brown breads by the window of his cute bakery as Seungcheol walked home from high school at his junior year._

_The smell was so mesmerising and they looked so good too. Seungcheol can’t help but walking over to the bakery. He also ended up buying a few breads himself home._

_Soon after, it ended up becoming a habit._

_“Guys?” He asked after what feels like forever._

_His mother put down her half-eaten macaron and turned to his father. His father looked back at her, exchanging looks._

_Seungcheol held his breath as his parents communicating with no words._

_His mother finally looked up to him._

_“Honey, it’s...it’s delicious.” His mother told him. She smiled at him, grabbing his hand. “Very, very delicious.”_

_Seungcheol exhaled a relief loudly and his mother laughed. He turned to his father._

_“Appa?”_

_His father was staring at Seungcheol’s various patisserie on the table. He looked up to his son. Seungcheol can’t quite read his expression. “You are sure about this?”_

_Seungcheol nodded, determined. “Yes, appa. I want this.” He put his other hand on top of his mother’s firmly. “More than anything.”_

_His father sighed and stood up. Seungcheol expect him to walk away, most probably disappointed.But instead his father reached to him and hugged him._

_“Seungcheol ah...” His father started. “Do what you want, son. If that makes you happy.”_

_Seungcheol can feel his tears brimming and hugged his father back. “I- I won’t let you down, appa.” He started to sob, his hand clutching his father’s shirt._

_“I promise. I’ll come home and make you guys proud.” He shut his eyes tightly, tears fell to his cheeks._

_Seungcheol felt the huge weight been lifted off his shoulders. Nothing means more to him than his parents love and support. He glanced at him mother and she smiled reassuringly, wiping her tears. He smiled back, his dimple showing._

_His father let go of him and smacked his arm. “Who knew you got this in you, huh?”_

_Seungcheol laughed, wiping his tears off. His father reached to the table and teared another piece of sourdough. “Tho next time you serve me, I’d like this one with a bowl of soup.”_

_Seungcheol laughed again and his mother got up to her feet._

_“I’ll get to it. I think we still have some mushrooms and cream.” His mother grabbed her half-eaten macarons and finished it. It was his best day ever._

_She walked over to Seungcheol, and patted him on the cheek. “I never thought my son would be a baker, but...I guess the macaron’s tastes just right on my tongue.”_

_Seungcheol smiled, holding his mother’s hand on his cheek and lean to it lovingly. “I hope achieving my dream feels just right on your heart too, omma.”_

_She smiled proudly._

_“Most definitely, love.”_

* flashback ends *

Seungheol was cut off from his memories when he felt his phone buzzed in his jeans’ pocket. He took it out and checked his texts.

 

 **[Long Baguette]:** Where the fuck are you???

 **[Long Baguette]:** Your shift has started an hour ago!

 **[Long Baguette]:** Get your ass here now!

 

He sighed and replied back.

 

 **[Me]:** I just reached the street.

 **[Long Baguette]:** WELL GET INSIDE NOW.

 

He refused to reply again and kept his phone in his pocket and glanced at his watch.

Right.

An hour late.

Great.

He’s getting a scolding for sure and most probably had to leave later than usual. He knew of his tardiness consequences- but still he ignored them.

It’s all because of that weirdo he met at the park who referred himself as an angel.

Well...

A pretty cute...weirdo...actually...

He thought, slightly smiling.

“Aahhh!” He shook his head. “Sush.” He told himself. Seungcheol scratched his head aggressively.

Anyway, he has bigger things to go through right now: facing his patisserie’s naggy head chef. He should really just get it over with.

He slapped his face.

“Here we go, Choi Seungcheol.” He told himself as he ran to the back of the restaurant quickly.

He reached for the door knob as stealthily as he could. He pushed opened the door to the kitchen slowly and peeked inside.

He saw a few helpers prepping the ingedients in the main kitchen and he breathed out a relief when he saw the one person he wanted to avoid was not in sight.

He turned his head to glance at the dessert-patisserie area when he was smacked with a laddle on the head.

“OW!”

He looked over his shoulder and saw a tall man shaking his head.

A long baguette...

“I can explain.”

The long baguette sighed and grabbed him by his elbow. He dragged Seungcheol to a corner and peered over the kitchen.He sighed and pointed the laddle at Seungcheol.

“Dude. You’re an hour late! What the hell?”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. Typical Kim Mingyu to make things loud and dramatic.

Kim Mingyu works as commis chef at the restaurant. He assists the chef de partie of their restaurant.

He’s younger than Seungcheol but far more experienced. He has been in the kitchen world for 3 years, 2 were their current restaurant.

Mingyu’s good in both cooking and baking to which Seungcheol agrees- the world is unfair. He’s tall and good looking too. Hence, some helpers has a not-so-secret crush on him.

“Chill. It’s not like I wanted to. I have my excuse!”

“Do tell us then, Choi.” A voice replied back.

Mingyu’s eyes turned wide, looking over Seungcheol’s shoulder. Seungcheol shut his eyes closed. He knew he’s in deep shit and huffed. Seungcheol turned slowly and smiled as nice as possible.

There stood a short mid-40 something man, with a receding hairline- losing hairs looking up at him. It’s his head pastry chef, Mr. Kwon and he did not look very happy.

“Mr. Kwon, I-“

“You’re late again, Choi.”

Seungcheol opened his mouth to answer but Mr. Kwon lift his hand up, showing three fingers.

“Let’s see here, Choi. First you said you woke up late. I can accept that- 15 mins. Second you said the traffic was jammed- which is amusing since you WALK to work...”

Mingyu snorted at the back and Seungcheol glared at him.

“...20 mins. And now- third...you’re late for an hour. Ah.” Mr. Kwon looked up at him. His fingers were still curled with three fingers lifted. “What is it this time, Choi?”

Seungcheol turned to looked at Mingyu who shrugged him off. Mr. Kwon snapped his short fingers in front of them.

“Hey. Don’t look at him- I’m asking you.”

Seungcheol can’t think of anything in panic, so he decided to just be honest.

“Well, I...met an angel...?”

Mingyu raised an eyebrow- unable to believe his friend’s answer. Mr. Kwon expression darkens. “...what...?”

“I met some angel and they said they can’t walk without their wings.” Seungcheol told him. “So I helped them on my way to work.”

Seungcheol pressed his lips together sheepishly. Mingyu facepalmed and Mr. Kwon gasped sarcastically. “Oh. You did?”

Seungcheol idiotically nodded.

“Were they pretty?” Mr. Kwon asked, hands at his back, untying the apron on his waist.

“Oh, very pret-“ Seungcheol replied enthusiastically when he was smacked with an apron.

“You! You’re making a fool out of me, boy!”

Seungcheol lifted his sling bag up to his face in defense.Mingyu immediately moved away aside, not wanting to also be Mr. Kwon’s apron’s victim.

“First you’re late! Then you lie to me with ridiculous excuse! What do you take me for?!”

The other workers just kept on doing their work casually like it’s the most normal thing to happen in the world. They didn’t even flinch.

“Mr. Kwon! I’m sorry!” Seungcheol yelped.

“If you met an angel then I met a devil and that is you! Know why you’re late? Coz you snooze! That’s why!” Mr. Kwon said loudly.

“Ack! Ow! Mr. Kwon-“

Seungcheol rubbed his arms and back, that were stung by the apron’s hard smacking, as the short man continued scolding him. Mr. Kwon stopped smacking him with the apron and panted. Reaching out to tall people is tiring, it seems. Mingyu tried to hold back his laughter.

“Now, go get changed and prep the dough!”

Seungcheol stumbled backwards, losing his balance- still rubbing his body. “Right- sorry!”

Mr. Kwon glared at him.

“I’ll...go...change.”

“You’re lucky you’re a talented patissier, Choi!”

Seungcheol smiled goofily, not sure how to feel about the claim. He quickly leave to the changing room as Mingyu cackling at him.

“You, Kim!”

Mingyu’s smiled was wiped off immediately, turning to the patisserie head chef. He gulped and sorta smiled awkwardly.

“Mr. Kwon.”

“What are you so happy about? Go do your work now!”

“Right.”

Mingyu salutes him comically as he retreated back before bumping against the counter behind him. He laughed awkwardly before leaving to the main kitchen.

Mr. Kwon shook his head and sighed, tired.

“Damn kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes


	7. Hell’s Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3 angels to enter Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Hell, Present]

As the three angels went much further down- far from Heaven, Won can slowly feel the change of air and heat.

It won’t affect them angels tho. No worries. Won looked around and he started to notice some stray, burnt embers’ sparks, drifted through the air.

They’re close.

Won were finally able to see Hell’s gate and glided down faster. His wings’ fluttering slowed down as he neared the Hell’s ground. He lowered himself, his feet hovered a few inches- just barely reaching the surface of the dark black floor.

Remember; angels float. They don’t walk.

DK and Kwan also landed and hovered next to him. They looked ahead at Hell’s huge gate.

The gate stood tall with its doors continuouslyburning, emitting embers and sparks. The walls on each sides are just plain darkness that you can’t see beyond them.

This is it.

This is Hell.

The Hell’s doors were massive that the three angels were incredibly small against them.

The doors have a lot of carvings on- there were ugly horned monstrous creatures with bat wings and protruding belly encircling all around its frame. They’re holding bows and arrows, knives, spears and tridents. Their faces filled with evil mischief that gives you the discomfort like you can’t trust whatever it is beyond the huge strong doors.

But what grandeur the Hell’s gate most is the carvings of a huge figure in the middle of it all, placed between the door- keeping them closed.

The figure is a tall cloaked being, they were hooded and face hidden in shadows.One hand was holding back the door while the other wrapped in chains.The figure had long lanky fingers that gripped on the same thick chain, holding back a huge angry looking Cerberus statue.

Kwan stared at the Cerberus.

The Cerberus was big enough that one of its heads could swallow all three of them easily.

Kwan shuddered at its furious eyes and thick, huge fangs. He can feel his beloved tensed up and shrunk close to his back. His wings were scared as how he was.

Kwan grabbed on to Won’s arm, tightly. Because it seems like Won’s beloved were calm; just by the look of it tho. But then, only Won knows better.

“Hyung. Have you ever been to hell before?” Kwan asked him.

“Never.”

Won continued staring at the figure’s carving attached on the door.They seemingly staring down at the three white angles.

“I only know things from what I’ve read.” He told Kwan.

DK gulped, eyes not leaving the gate. “Only the 4th and above enters Hell most of the time, right? I found out about it at my quad on Tuesday.”

Kwan turned to him. “Is it?”

DK’s wings sort of ‘nodded’ to Kwan as a reply because his angel was too, distracted like Won- staring up at the huge hooded figure on the door.

It’s a carving, a statue but it was so intimidating- maybe because of its size...

Kwan looked up to the door too, with a regret. “I’m supposed to have my quad today......”

Angels can come and go to Hell whenever they want.Usually for work and nothing more. They won’t be harmed in Hell because they are God’s beloved.

They’re almost untouched.

Almost.

But angels prefer to avoid entering Hell due to the residents that resides within it.They’re too different from one another upon beliefs and many more things. Because of that, angels prefer sending their pigeons to Hell, for work matter- as how the hellions would send their crows.

Oh, crows can’t enter Heaven- obviously.

They have a designated delivery space to drop their parchments and other things coming from Hell.

As a matter of fact- no hellions are allowed to enter or even gets close to Heaven.

Won took a deep breath and turned to the younger angels.“Listen. I heard he’s extremely sneaky and witty with his words. He might twists his sentences around and get us caught in his ways.”Won paused, thinking. “And just ignore whatever is his provocation.”

The two younger angels gulped and nodded. As if planned, both of their beloved lift their tip and the feathers curled into a thumbs up to Won. Won frowned, worried for his two younger friend.He glanced to the door, nervously.

“Just let me do all the talking...”Won turned fully to the door and pushed up his glasses. “Let’s go.”

Won lead the way and fluttered closer to the door.The younger angels followed him slowly when the Cerberus statue suddenly moves and tried to aggressively approach the three of them.

Won gasped in surprise and before he could think what to do- his beloved without missing a beat with no hesitance, immediately spread out wide and turned him over from the Cerberus. Won’s beloved covered the three angels beneath the wide wings protectively. 

Won’s asymmetrical blue-pink wings glared a bright light from their feathers that blinded the Cerberus.The Cerberus howled in discomfort as they retreated, turning away from the lights.

“WE’RE GONNA DIE!” Kwan wrapped his head in his arms, as his wings curled to him closer. “I KNEW THAT THIS IS THE SIN FOR NOT ATTENDING MY QUAD.” Kwan yelled dramatically.

Well, then again; when does he isn’t.

DK meanwhile was already crying- he grabbed on to the tip of his beloved tightly. “I already told you both I don’t want to come.....”

Won groaned, not believing his bad luck- stuck with two scared angels when suddenly a loud voice were heard.

“RESTRAINT YOURSELVES, HORA. BYZANE. CORINTH.” It bellowed.

Won glances over his back to the door and he saw that the hooded cloaked figure had moved.He knew it.It’s not just a mere carvings and statue. The hooded figure is Micha- the Hell’s gatekeeper.

He was wondering when could the gatekeeper appeared since he’s tied to the gate for God’s favor; in exchange to not enter hell for all of eternity.

Micha pulled the chains twisted around his arms, with his left hand holding back the aggressive Cerberus.The creature were still howling in discomfort from Won’s beloved glaring lights. Micha then lift his free right hand and pointed to Won.

“You-“

Won looked up to the gatekeeer. The gatekeeer himself too, was turning away from Won’s beloved. “You- demand your beloved from forthing!”

“My beloved is just protecting me.” Won answered back. He’s turned to the door, fully facing Micha now.He’s not that much intimidated by the gatekeeper anymore, thanks to his brave beloved. “It’s their nature to do so.”

Won glanced to his beloved on his back. Won was glad that his wings were much more composed than he did earlier.He turned back to look at Micha. “You, gatekeeper. Demand the Cerberus to behave.”

“I can assure you, heavenian. I always have them behave.” The gatekeeper said, pulling the chain tighter, to make a point.The Cerberus pulled back a few steps as he did. “They too, are on their nature- protecting the gate from outsiders...”

Won glared at Micha. “We may not be hellions, but we are allowed to come, gatekeeper. Are you having a distaste with me?”

The gatekeeper lowered his head, slightly bowing. “I am not, God’s beloved. I am just informing you about my gatekeeping partner.”

Won turned to the Cerberus. The gatekeeper’s aware that Won is not convinced.

“Trust me, God’s beloved. They won’t harm you. We, won’t harm you.”

Won’s decided to take his words and his halo glowed lightly. His beloved stop emitting lights- ‘forthing’ as they called it- immediately at his demand. The Cerberus has calmed down but still growled to the three angels, showing their fangs threateningly.

“As a gatekeeper, I inquire as to why three heavenians coming here.” Micha asked.

“We need to see someone.” Won answered. Not wanting to give anymore information.

“And to which hellion, I should open the door for you?”

Won smirked. Seems like all of hellions are sneaky. Not just the one they were planning to meet.

“That is not your rights, gatekeeper. Only the front hall’s damned ones could inquire us specifically.”

Micha leaned back to the door. “A smart one, I see. You know your things despite being a 3rd, God’s beloved.”

DK and Kwan’s eyes grew wide. They looked at each other. “He knows!” they mouthed together.

“We’re not living in nirvana doing nothing.” Won snapped. “Now let us in, gatekeeper. We are rather in a hurry.”

The gatekeeper moved aside and put his right hand on the huge doors.

“Take care of yourself, God’s beloved. I am still quite with deeds in compare to those resides within these doors.”

He pushed the door with an opening that is just suffice for the three angels to enter. A bright angry red glow glared through the small crack.

The color of hell.

Won spread his wings again and glided inside. DK and Kwan followed him quickly.

“You should be careful within since you’re below the allowed elevated ranks.” The gatekeeper advised.

“Thank you.” DK quipped timidly to the gatekeeper. Micha acknowledged his gratitude with a nod.

Kwan meanwhile, turned to the Cerberus and stuck his tongue out. “Stupid dogs.” He said as he passed them.

The Cerberus roared at him loudly causing Kwan to scream and hurried to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes


	8. Losing Privileges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earthling Han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Earth, Present]

Han jumped up and down to the hard ground. He knows how to walk now. Jumping too. Still wobbly at certain grounds but he’s getting better of it. He grinned at his feet, proud of himself. He exhaled a breath and stretched.

“Let’s find my true love and get my beloved back with me.” He told himself. “With my good looks, any mere human would easily fall for me.” He proudly claimed.

Then he remembered the human who has helped him walk. He was a very good-looking human.

“Of course, I want a good-looking true love. A match for a good-looking being as I am.” He said to himself. “Handsome. Beautiful. Just like my beloved when they’re fully spread.” He nodded, agreeing with himself.

“But not that man. No. He has an imperfection on his face.” He recalled.

Oh, Han.

That imperfection is actually called a dimple.

He was strolling around the town, on a search for his true love when suddenly, his stomach grumbled.

Ah.

He’s hungry.

Han frowned. He rubbed his stomach gently and decided to find some food. He walked along the streets but most of the buildings has no fruits. They seemed to be human’s work place and selling weird things he can’t recognise. 

He saw some female human put on the things on their cheek and their lips- leaving some red marks on their faces. They even draw something using those things on their eyelids, which he supposed are not eatable.

“Humans are weird.” He said.

As he walked more, his stomach growled again. Ugh. He badly wants some apples now. He continued walking along the street until he smelled something nice. He followed the scent and saw a weird table.

It was a street food vendor cart.

The vendor selling some stuff being skewered on a stick. Han stared at them and gulped. They looked really good.

“You want one, young man?” the man asked.

Han gulped and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. Give me one. Whichever is fine.”

The man smiled. “Coming right up!”

Han rubbed his hands together, waiting excitedly. The man placed one of the stick on a paper bag and passed it to Han.Han grabbed the stick and licked his lips. He smelled its scent and smiled, satisfied.

Mmhmm. Just what he need...

“That’s 2,500 won.” The man told him. Han completely ignored him. He doesn’t even know what the man was talking about.

A new customer approached the man and he got engaged taking his order when Han saw something disturbing as he tried to take a bite.

He saw his face.

His reflection.

He saw himself for the first time since he’s fallen on Earth, on the window nearby the street vendor’s cart.He walked slowly towards the window and his reflection on the tinted glass becoming even more clear to him.

He looked different.

His hair was not long, white and silver like how they used to be. They’re brown and drying and short. His gorgoeus grey-purple-violet eyes are gone.They are now replaced by a boring brown like his hair. His skin no longer smooth, like airbrushed.They’re a bit rough and there were some brown spots running over his cheeks and nose. 

What are they? Dirt?

He also noticed that he seemed shorter- or was it because he’s not floating? He can’t be losing his height too now, can he? He realized how shabby his clothes looked in compared to the people around him.

Oh no.

This is not doing his true love situation any good.

Han started to panic.

He get it now.

God did not just took his beloved.

God also took his good looks. God really did take all of his privileges. Just like how they had said.

“Until...true love embrace your entire unadorned being......” Han whispered quietly.

God purposely making it hard for him to find true love.

He looked up again to his face on the window and screamed loudly. He looked at himself in the reflection, horrified before dropping the skewer, running away.

He can hear the man calling and yelling at him but he doesn’t care.

He’s no longer hungry. All he felt then was a discomfort in his gut.

He doesn’t care about anything else anymore. He’s far too upset.

Han ran off, not knowing where he’s heading as tears fall down his cheeks.

God really is punishing him.

There is no way he could find true love on Earth with such flawed being.

No one would love him.

Not this way.

None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes


	9. The Damned One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3 angels met the Damned One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Hell, Present]

Kwan was still glancing at the angry Cerberus as the Hell’s door closes when he accidentally bumped into DK.

“Ack. Wha-“ He glared at DK before his eyes fell over the firey glowed space.

It finally sinked in to him that they were actually in hell.

Kwan looked at his surroundings. They are obviously- complete opposite of Heaven.

If Heaven is serene, white and peaceful looking, Hell really looked like it has been in damnation.

Technically, it was.

The surfaces of its furnitures are mainly burnt black with embers and sparks cackling at the corners, seemingly still burning. The floor was cracked open with lava running beneath them. The lava what lightens the entire space because the walls surrounding them were all black, burnt and cackling.

In the wide opened space there was a single burnt rustic table and a lady sat behind it. Behind her there were two tunnels were present on each side.

The three angels glided to the lady.

A small fire floated on top of her desk, giving her the glow to work. She was writing something aggressively on a parchment, she didn’t bother looking up. Despite the three angels’ presence in front of her.

“I really thought we need to pass gold coins and enter a boat through firey river or something.” Kwan told Won.

“That- is for the living who commited sins and need to go through judgement, before sent to the pit of Hell. Not celestial beings like yourself.” She answered before stopped writing. She looked up to the three angels, glancing quickly at their halo. “Hm. Seconds and a third.”

Kwan gasped upon seeing her properly.

Her face is burnt black. Her eyes were firey embers. Her hair was long and greasy wet. Like oil has been smeared on them to keep them in place. Some of her body parts are seen scalding.

Only then, Kwan realized she is actually what they called the Damned One.

She smirked at Kwan. “First time encountering a Damned One, second?” She turned to DK whose eyes were wide opened, staring. “Yours too, I supposed.”

DK’s mouth jaw dropped when he noticed she has a tail.

Won cleared his throat. “We’re here to see someone.”

She tilted her head at Won, playfully. “You do know that only the 4th and above are allowed to walk through this fancy damned place. For the ones beneath ranks, needs parchments or accompaniment of above ranks.” She rested her chin on hand. “And the three of you-“ She lazily pointed them as a whole. “have none. You will get questioned to enter Hell, before your elevation.”

“We can handle that ourselves. Just let us go to the 5th ground.” Kwan answered hiding behind Won. His left beloved curled its tip like a fist to the Damned One, challenging.

She chuckled. “Feisty. I like you. I wish I have a beloved.” She sighed lazily before grabbing her long thin charcoal again and continued writing in her parchment. “However- I’m sorry, but I can’t. I can get in trouble for letting you through. Not that I care coz it’ll be fun to see angels being placed in a tight spot. But...I don’t want to get called by my lord.”

She narrowed her eyes at the three of them and smiled. Her canines are visible. “And you’ve heard of my lord tho I bet you never met them I’m sure you know how they are.” She pouted. “They’re...not as merciful as your lord...” She smirked knowingly.

The three of them looked at each other. Won sighed.

“We’re not trying to meet the lord. We’re meeting a 5th rank-“

A crow suddenly flown in and landed on the table. There was a parchment attached to its feet. 

The Damned One looked at the crow and glances to the angels. She put down her charcoal stick and untie the parchment off the crow. She read its content quickly and heave a long sigh.

“Well, it seems like he knows you’re coming. As expected of the 5th.” She stood up and walked to the two tunnels behind her. “Come.”

The three angels stared at her bare feet walking on the burning grounds. Some lava sparked and landed on her skin but she remained unbothered.

She pointed to the tunnel on the right. “You enter through here. There will be a leaping ground. You glide down until the 5th. Morfran here-“ The crow flew towards them, hovering in front of the tunnel’s entrance. “-will guide you to his master’s space.”

DK nodded to the other tunnel. “And that? Where is that one leading to?”

The lady smiled naughtily. “That tunnel leads to the pit of hell. Damnation. Judgement.” She walked to DK and pointed to his chest. Her black charcoal burnt fingers trail on his cloth. “If you need to visit and experience what it’s like, angel. I’ll be happy to send you off.”

DK fluttered backwards and she laughed loudly in amusement. She then waved her hand to the tunnel, signalling them to enter. “Well, go on then. He’s waiting.” She put up a finger. “Ah. Be careful when you meet him. Even the hellions themselves are not pleased with his way of working. Tho...he is still very well respected here.” She smiled at them, her eyes glowing brighter in glee.

Won narrowed his eyes at her doubtfully but glide inside following the crow. Kwan and DK followed suit.

“Well, at least he’s still nicer than his confidant!” She called to them. She stared at them entering the tunnel encitedly and turned, skipping back to her table.

“How do they know our ranks? It’s not like we have it written all over us.” Kwan asked as they slowly glide in the dark cackling tunnel.

The angels’ beloved glowed slightly for them reassuringly as they go through.

“It’s the golden glow of your halo. They can tell from them. Didn’t you notice how different Gabe’s halo is from others?” Won answered back. “You seriously need to read and attend your quad dialogues more, Kwan.”

Won stopped and glances to him. “And how come you don’t know only the living uses the gold coins and black boat?”

DK blinked. He also turned to Kwan now, curious. “Right. We’ve been taught about that in our 1st rank quads too.”

Won rolled his eyes. “It’s the basics. You don’t even need to wait for quad to know about them.” he claimed.

“Well, I-“ Kwan started, but closed his mouth again- decided not to answer.

Won shook his head disapprovingly and continued gliding. Kwan pouted at Won when they reached the end where the leaping ground were.

It was basically a cliff with an open space for celestial beings to glide and travel from one ground to another.

In hell, every part of it seemed to be burning and glowing red firey embers.

The crow squawked at them loudly before flying downwards.

Won all ready to take leap as he spread his beloved wide until Kwan stopped him, his beloved holding to Won’s shoulder.

“Hyung. Are we for real?” Kwan asked. “To the 5th depth of hell? We haven’t even stepped on the 5th heaven.”

Won rolled his eyes in annoyance. “We’ve reached to this point and now, you’re asking?” Won shook off Kwan’s beloved off his shoulder. He flapped his wings and flutter away from the cliff.“We need to hurry, Kwan. Han-hyung needs us. His time on Earth is running out- you know it.” Won told him as he dived and glided down into hell.

“It was originally your idea, you know.” DK pointed out and shrugged at Kwan before also spreading his yellow wings, following Won.

“My idea was to descend down to Earth not Hell!” Kwan yelled to him before also diving down to the deeper depth of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes


	10. The Patissier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol’s at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[ Earth, Present ]

Seungcheol sifted the flour to the wooden counter and he grabbed the baking powder before also sifting then into the flour. He repeated the process three times before moving on to work on the butter.

Seungcheol then turned on the gas furnace and placed a pan on top of it. He put the butter into the pan with low heat and wait for it to melt.

He then grabbed the eggs and separate the egg whites and yolks into a bowl. Instinctively turning to the stove, he turned off the furnace and leave the butter aside for cooling.

He returned to the eggs’ bowl and expertly beated the egg whites until they become white and frothy.

Seungcheol grinned in satisfaction as he lifted the whisk and look at the texture becoming exactly what he wanted.

He then- without looking, dipped his hand into the sugar compartment and added sugar into the bowl, little by little as he continued beating the mixture until the sugar dissolves perfectly.

After that, Seungcheol added the egg yolks into the bowl and beat the entire mixture for about 5 minutes. His arms feels like falling off, but being used to it- not really.

As a matter of fact, he loves the fatigue he’ll be getting. He’s doing what he loves. And not a lot of people doing a job they are in love with.He’s one of those lucky peole who does, so he shouldn’t be complaining.

Tapping the whisk on the bowl’s rim, Seungcheol add in the dry ingredients- melted butter and vanilla.He grabbed a rubber spatula and mix everything well.

He put aside the batter and went to the oven. He pushed some buttons on them to pre-heat.

“180......” he muttered quietly to himself.

Seungcheol then went on to grab a huge round pan. He greased them with butter and get them floured.

He grabbed the batter bowl and pour them into the pan. He opened the oven lid and went to lift the pan and pushed it inside.

He closed the oven and crouch down looking through the cake base he just made.

“Hyung.” Mingyu called.

“Yeah.” He answered, still looking into the oven.

Seungcheol knew his cake won’t fail but it amuses him how he can do them that well without trying hard.

Ah.

Now that’s proud.

He chuckled to himself.

“Aish- Hyung!” Mingyu yelled this time.

Seuncheol groaned and turned to him. “Wha-“ before he could finish, a brown paper bag was thrown at him and he quickly caught it with his hands.

“Let’s take a break.” Mingyu grinned. His canines forever present. “Maybe you can tell me about that angel you met earlier this morning.”

Seungcheol laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes


	11. The 5th Rank Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3 angels meet a 5th rank devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[ Hell, Present ]

Won followed the crow going further down into hell, passing every cliff there were when it suddenly stopped at one. Won slowed down and looked up to see DK and Kwan approaching closer. The two glided next to him when the crow suddenly transformed into a man.

He wore black clothes and had silky black feathers all over them. His wavy shoulder length long black hair fell beside his face and he looked rather young. Maybe just a bit older than the three angels.

“UWAH.” Kwan and DK yelped in surprised. The man glared at them in annoyance.

“You’re a familiar...” Won told him.

“I am. My name’s Morfran.” With that he turned and walked ahead, no longer saying anything.

They looked at each other and glided behind him. The three of them followed him into a dark hallway when he stopped in front of a big wooden door.He pushed the door open and gestured the angels to enter before him.

Won hesitated but entered. Kwan and DK stay close to him. Morfan then closed the door and walked pass the three angels, staring at them in distaste.

Won looked around the space. The room was much decent than expected. You could tell it was a place of someone with higher ranks.

There were a lot of books by the walls, perched on multiple shelves. There’s also a glaring fireplace at a side with couches and table. The furniture were obvious to the owner’s refined taste.

Morfran then suddenly transform back into a crow, flying across the room and landed on a perch on top of a wooden mahogany desk.

That’s when Won saw him. The very man they have been wanting to meet.

He was giving his back to them, standing in front of his desk. His black wings slightly twitches, telling them he’s aware of them. The man was fiddling with what could be heard clinking of wine bottle and glasses.

“I’ve always loved a visit from angels. They make me feel very...important.” His voice were gentle dripped with deceits.

The man turned to face them, his face filled with mischief. He lifted his glass of wine.

“Welcome, to hell.”

He chuckled, amused with himself.

Kwan and DK gulped. Won tried to keep his composure. “I’m Won, a 3rd. This is Kwan, and DK-“

The man glided towards them closer suddenly and the two younger angel gasped. “Seconds!”

He grinned, his eyes glinting with amusement.

Kwan stared up at the man’s head. A pair of majestic horns perched proudly on them in replace of halos.

“I’m Shua, a 5th rank devil.”

He smirked.

“How may I be of service?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes


	12. The Pretty Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol met his angel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Earth, Present]

If you wish to visit Repas d’Ange when there’s an available table, it’s best to visit after hi-tea. It’s the particular 2 hours duration starting at 5pm when most are done with their tea snacks and waited for dinner.

However, it will make you feel rushed as their maître d' will remind you that you need to bill out to give space for what will be a full house situation for their 7pm dinner reservations.

The particular 2 hours is the time when most cooks and helpers take their break because customers will be ordering the restaurant’s simple tea snacks menu which do not need everyone’s service in the kitchen.

Sometimes, their patissiers grabbed their chance for a break too- tho most orders of that 2 hours are coming from their section. But it’s nothing that their bakery can’t handle.

This is also that time you’d see 2 good-looking young men in chef clothes, aprons and all- sitting at the restaurant’s loading dock area within an alley- facing the main street, eating.

“Umphhhh.” Seungcheol moaned, as he chewed his sandwich. “Mrs. Boo’s sandwich never fails.”

Mingyu snickered. “Yeah. Her bread’s ah-maaazing.” He turner to Seungcheol and Seungcheol looked at him back. The two stared at each other for awhile before laughing.

“Hey!”

They both looked up across the street and a woman of early 40s waved. She has black slightly greying hair tied up in a low ponytail and a kind round motherly face.

“Enjoying your sandwich?!” She yelled, keeping her broom aside, against the wall. She then dusted her hands.

“Yeah! It’s delicious! Like always, Mrs. Boo!” Mingyu yelled back.

She smiled. “Must be the bread then!”

Seungcheol grinned. “Must be the bread! I wonder who made them!”

She laughed and shook her head. “My bread supplies arrived very late today! Tomorrow I need them on time, Choi Seungcheol!”

Seungcheol lift his half-eaten sandwich. “Don’t worry, Mrs. Boo! I won’t be late tomorrow!”

“You better be! Or I’ll put every pickle I have in store into your sandwich, boy!” The elder woman threatened him, laughing before returning back into her shop.

Mrs. Boo opens a convenience store across the street of the restaurant. The staffs from the restaurant usually be getting their bentos and snacks there at half price. Sometimes even for free.

Don’t tell anyone.

The convenience store’s a loyal customer to their famous fresh bread, which Seungcheol usually helped delivers a few dozen every morning- even though it’s actually the helpers’ job to do so.

It’s just because the woman’s warmth and kindness reminds him of his mother, that he enjoys meeting her for the comfort of missing his own.

Seungcheol took another bite into his sandwich when Mingyu already finished with his. Mingyu crumpled the paper bag in his hands.

“So? What about that angel?” he started. “Are they that pretty you’d call them an angel?”

Seungcheol shook his head, still chewing his food.

“What- They’re like the girl of your dreams or something?” Mingyu pushed.

Seungcheol shook his head once more, swallowing his sandwich and took a sip of his strawberry milk- which Mrs. Boo always included along for him.

“No, man. It was a guy. Like most probably around our age. He was falling and tripping like babies learning how to take a step.”

Mingyu frowned. “Huh?”

“Yeah. Like I was crossing the park for a shortcut when I saw him getting frustrated for unable to walk.” Seungcheol recalled.

Mingyu thought for a second, a bit hesitant. “Was he......you know,” he pointed to his legs. “...disabled...?”

Seungcheol shook his head again. “Nah. I actually taught him to walk. Told him to step on the ground and put his weight onto his feet. And then after a few practices, he suddenly able to walk.” He unfolds the paper around his sandwich more. “It’s weird.”

“Then how did you ended up calling him an angel?” Mingyu threw his paper bag to the small garbage bin in front of them, basketball style.

It didn’t get in.

“He told me. He said he’s a fallen angel and he’s never walked before.” Seungcheol gulped his sandwich as a whole this time before also crumpling his paper bag and tossed it to the bin.

It got in.

“Said they float. And glide.”

Mingyu chuckled. “Must be a wacko, then.” He told Seungcheol, staring at his crumpled paper bag, abandoned beside the bin.

“Yeah. Maybe. Dunno.” Seungcheol recalled back the angel’s brown hair and soft brown eyes.

“He seemed quite normal aside from the weird things he claimed.” Seungcheol said again. “But seriously, he’s very pretty that I kinda almost trust him.” Seungcheol smiled to himself, in amusement.

Mingyu narrowed his eyes to Seungcheol. “Eheyyy. Could it be that you’re smitten with the angel?”

“What.” Seungcheol blinked before turning to Mingyu.

Mingyu nudged him. “Love at first sight, perhaps?”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “Psh. God, no!”

Mingyu stared at him, his face smug.

Seungcheol laughed. “For real. Come on, Gyu. No way! He’s a man!”

“Oh- and I’m gay!” Mingyu dramatically gasped. They both laugh loudly.

Seungcheol shut his eyes. He forgot- that one particular detail of the handsome Kim Mingyu.

“I forgot about it sometimes, okay. Especially when most people in the restaurant doesn’t know.” Seungcheol pointed out.

Mingyu shrugged. “Right. And I never even hide my sexuality. I told them and they kept on laughing and thinking it was a joke.” He sighed.

Mingyu finally got up and picking his crumpled paper bag to throw it properly into the garbage bin. “They even said I’m saying that to keep the girls off me.”

“Well, maybe you should pull a random guy and kiss him in front of everyone in the restaurant.” Seungcheol suggested.

“Yeah. Maybe with that pretty angel of yours.” Mingyu replied, jokingly.

Seungcheol blinked again.

Hm.

Something feels weird in his stomach.

“What pretty angel?”

A voice interrupted.

Mingyu and Seungcheol turned to the voice and saw a younger boy stood by the alley. He was holding on to his sling bag, face curious but excited. He was slightly panting, like he’s just done running.

“Oh. Chan ah.” Seungcheol smiled. “You’re done with class?” He got up and pinched the younger boy’s cheek.

“Ah! Hyung! Stop!” He pushed away Seungcheol’s hand and rubbed his now red cheek. “Yeah. But I think I’m gonna run straight to the dance studio. We’re learning new choreography for a whole new song today!” He grinned. 

Seungcheol grinned back. “Nice.”

Lee Chan, Seungcheol’s housemate.He’s 4 years younger than Seungcheol and a college student.

They met when Seungcheol first started working at Repas d’Ange.

Chan was buying breads at the patisserie corner when Seungcheol saw him hugging a few crumpled and rolled fliers of room rental ads. The boy just started college then and living at a friend’s home temporarily. He’s attending an art school majoring in dances and theater.

Chan- like Seungcheol, had also left his hometown to the big city.

So, Seungcheol had an idea and offered Chan a small room in his apartment with a reasonable rent to help himself out paying a bit of bills and other things.

Now, 8 months living together, Seungcheol already loving the boy like his own baby brother.

“Do you need supper?” Seungcheol asked.

“Yes, please. I want to be home as soon as possible after dance class. Don’t feel like stopping anywhere for take outs.” Chan told him. He clapped his hand together, “Right! About the pretty angel...”

Seungcheol laughed, ruffling his hair. “Just someone I met on my way to work, Chan. Nothing much.”

“But they’re pretty?” he asked again.

“Actually...”

“Well, Chan.” Mingyu leaned to the both of them, his arms around Seungcheol’s shoulder. “I think hyung’s in love.”

”Whoa.” Chan’s eyes widen. “In love? That fast?”

Seungcheol removed Mingyu’s arm off his shoulder. “I am not in love.” He groaned. “Don’t listen to Gyu, Chan.”

“But hyung-“

Their conversation was interrupted by a police car’s siren.It stopped right in front of Mrs. Boo’s convenience store and two police officer got out of the car.

They three young men looked at the commotion and saw Mrs. Boo coming outside from her shop, looking frustrated.She then lead the police officers to enter her shop, her voice is loud but inaudible.

“What’s going on......” Mingyu wondered, as more people start to crowd near the shop.

“Robbery?” Chan asked.

“Nah. I don’t think so. It doesn’t look that way.” Seungcheol replied.

They continued to watch from across the street, when the police officers came out holding a man’s arms, dragging him out of the shop.

“What do you mean I’m at fault here?!” The man yelled. “I was hungry, so I took some apples!”

“Are you listening to me, humans???” He kicked around his legs, holding himself back from being dragged.

Seungcheol’s eyes widens.

Uh-oh.

He knows that man.

That...pretty man.

“Ahhh. Shoplifting, ey.” Chan said as he tiptoed for extra height.

Mingyu chuckled. “Apples too.” He turned to Seungcheol whose eyes glued to the caught man. “Hyung...?”

“That’s him.” Seungcheol told them. “That’s the angel.”

Chan and Mingyu turned to him. “What?”

Seungcheol immediately crossed the street to the shop. The two younger men looked at each other and ran after him. “Hyung! Wait!”

“Sir, please remain calm. We just need to take you to a station-“

“I AM AN ANGEL! YOU CAN’T TOUCH ME LIKE THIS! LET GO OF ME! FILTHY HUMANS!” Han yelled loudly. His right hand was still holding a bitten apple tightly.

Seungcheol stopped in front of the officers and the angel.

Han saw him and his eyes widens, recognising the patissier. “YOU! YOU TELL THEM I’M AN ANGEL AND I DON’T DO SINFUL THINGS LIKE STEALING.”

The police officers turned to Seungcheol now.

“You know this man, sir?” The taller one between the two police officer asked.

“I...” Seungcheol started, staring at Han’s irritated face.

Mingyu and Chan caught up and stood behind him. Seungcheol frowned and looked at the two officers. “Wait. What did he do again?” He asked.

“Ah! Seungcheol ahhh.” Mrs. Boo appeared from the shop and walked up to him, grabbing his arm.

Seungcheol hold her hand, reassuringly. “Mrs. Boo. What happened?”

She sighed. “He came and said he was hungry- looking for apples. So I lead him to them. But then he suddenly took one and bit on it.”

Han kicked around again, “Let me go! Ugly humans!”

Mingyu and Chan just stared at him in awe.

“I’m an angel from heaven!” Han insisted.

Mingyu and Chan leaned at each other, eyes still staring at Han.

“Hyung...” Chan turned to Mingyu.

Mingyu nodded, his lips supressing a laughter. “I guess he’s that pretty angel.”

“When I told him he has to pay for it, he said he doesn’t do payments.” Mrs. Boo continued. She turned to look at Han again.

“Then I thought, I’ll just give him the apple since he’s hungry and had bitten into it- but then he started to grab more into his arms and tried to leave!” She told frustratedly. “I tried to stop him but he insisted he didn’t do anything wrong- I had to call the police!”

Seungcheol sighed and turned to Han. “Why did you do that?”

“Do what?” Han groaned, still trying to pull his arms free.

“Stealing.”

Han gasped. “I beg your pardon!” His nose scrunched in disgust. “I’m an angel! I don’t steal! I’ve asked her for it too! I only took the amount that I need! Nothing more nothing less!”

Seungcheol shook his head. He don’t even know why he bothered but he really wanted to help the guy.

For all he know, the man could be psychotic or having a serious mental illness.

The shorter police officer looked at him in annoyance. “Do you know him or not?”

“If you do, maybe we can just settle this here and no need to go to the station.” The taller one prompted.

“Yeah. It’s a lot of paperwork if we take this to the station, y’know.” The shorter one added. “And we kinda prefer skipping that.”

Seungcheol must be mad because he thought of something insane. “Yeah. He’s- he’s...” His eyes landed on Chan. “He’s my friend’s cousin- here.”

Chan turned to him, bewildered. “Wha-“

He turned to the older lady. “We’ll pay for the apples okay, Mrs. Boo?” Seungcheol reassured the woman. “Please don’t press charges on him.”

Mrs. Boo frowned, uncertainly. “He’s.....Channie’s cousin?” She turned to Chan who looked at Seungcheol.

“Huh?”

Seungcheol threatened him with a look and he nodded. “Ye-yeah. We- he- he just got here and maybe lost his wallet or something.” Chan walked over to Han. “I was supposed to pick him up at the airport, but oh well.” Chan laughed nervously. “Hi, hyung!” He slapped Han’s chest.

Han stared at Chan, confused and he looked at where Chan has slapped him on the chest.

Mrs. Boo sighed. “Well, if he really is your cousin...”

“I’m sure he had some drinks, Mrs. Boo.” Mingyu added, not sure himself why he’s joining in on the lies. “That’s why he’s-“

“I DID NOT HAD MY WINES. YOU HUMANS- I AM HAN! I AM GOD’S FAVORITE ANGEL. HIS MOST BELOVED. YOU BETTER-ACK!”

Han suddenly collapsed and dropped to his knees with the two officer still holding on to his arms. He was totally knocked out.

They all looked up behind Han and saw Chan holding a wooden price signboard from Mrs. Boo’s shop. He pouted innocently, shrugging.

“What. He seriously needs to shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes


	13. The Devil Is At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cost to descent down to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Hell, Present]

Devils are very different than angels.

We all know that common knowledge.

Aside from what they are, their physicals are also, obviously prominent.

Unlike angels having halos on top of their heads, the devils own a pair of horns.

Their horns are their pride- as how halos are to angels.

As for Shua, his sleek, shiny, black pointy horns are majestic. The way he held his head up, you can tell how he’s loving his 5th rank horns perched on top of his head.

Oh, how they compliments his perfect black clothes and black-burgundy hair.

There’s nothing much Won knows about Shua.

Even the rumors and talks among the angels- can’t seem to give Won an upper hand upon meeting the devil.

One thing he knows for sure, Shua is infamously cunning.

“We need your assistance, devil.” Won started. “That’s why we came.”

Shua smirked. He’s still hovering in front of Kwan swirling the wine in its glass lazily with his hand. Kwan eyes were wide, visibly terrified of him.

“Ah. How exciting. Angels asking for a devil’s assistance.”

Kwan gasped in surprise as Shua’s black wings’ tip slides on Kwan’s smooth cheek.

“Could it be that it requires you to do something forbidden...?” Shua taunted.

Shua’s still amusingly looking at Kwan’s fear with him as his black wings’ feather moves along down to Kwan’s chin.

“Something forbidden...that perhaps involving a certain fallen angel...?”

Shua turned to Won, his eyes glinting excitedly.

“We- we won’t tell that you helped us.” DK quipped.

Shua glided in front of him now. He stared at DK’s face.

“Didn’t we met before?” Shua wondered, he tapped his long fingers on his chin.

DK’s eyes fell on the devil’s black nails.

“Wait. Yes. I do remember you.” he said softly, smiling.

DK looked back to his face, nervously.

“You’re the one at the 1st Heaven’s main space.” Shua smiled knowingly, “You were staring...”

DK pressed his lips, hesitant. “Ye- Yes. Whe- W-When I saw your black wings, I was w- wo- wondering how a hellion can get into the heaven-“

“Ah.” Shua’s gave him his cat-like smile. “Now, I was never there, second. That was a mage.“

“Any 5th rank can do that so we can meet for work without leaving the real space.” Shua sighed, he lifted his wine glass to his lips but stopped, “But it uses a lot of our powers, so we rarely do it. It’s draining. We only mage unless it’s for something extremely important.”

”Usually we ended up using our crows- or pigeons in your case.” He winked and finally took a sip.

He swallowed the wine and absorbed the taste. His eyes never left DK. “What’s your name again, second?” He glided closer, looking right into the angel’s grey-blue eyes.

“DK.” The angel replied.

“Hm. DK.” Shua repeated. “Aren’t you a beauty...” The devil checked out the angel’s entirety.

Kwan frowned. Shua did not say such thing to him earlier.

Won looked back and forth between his junior and the experienced devil. Is the devil...flirting?

“Anyway, DK. I don’t fear in being told to God of my nasty work. They must’ve known that a devil would get involved. Besides, I am already living in God’s damned Hell.” Shua winked.

Shua glided away to his mahogany desk again and pour wine into a new glass. “Descending down to Earth is costly.”

The angels eyes blinked, their beloved perked. He knows.

Shua is definitely not a devil to be reckoned with. He’s obviously 3 steps ahead of you before you do.

He turned to them, holding up two wine glasses. “And you angels, should’ve expected that.”

Won looked at the two younger angels.

This is it.

The devil of course, would want something in return.

“What...what will it costs us?” Won asked carefully.

Shua smiled and glided to them again. “I’m not a difficult person, third.” He handed DK one of the wine glasses he’s holding. “Here’s one for you, DK.”

DK slightly bowed, nodded awkwardly- whichever he’s actually doing. He’s so confused but he accepted it anyway. He turned to Kwan and Won who looked as puzzled as he is.

Shua waited. “Well, taste it. I didn’t put anything like a poison inside. I’m not that kind of devil.”

Won signalled DK to drink and he took a small, careful sip. His eyes widens. The wine tastes amazing- refined, expensive.

As how one would expect of Shua’s flavor. You can even tell from the way he’s dressed. Silky all black dress suit and cravat. 

“YOU GAVE THE ANGEL YOUR WINE???”

A voice filled the room. The angels jumped in surprised.

“YOU EVEN LET HIM DRINK!”

Shua pursed his lips and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“What are you doing here?” He said without even looking at the owner’s of the voice.

A devil perched on Shua’s huge window, his black wings fluttered closed after a flight.

This devil’s horns are noticeably different from Shua.

Ah. So devils have different horns but an equal pair of black wings, Kwan thought.

The devil glided inside and hover in front of DK. “Unbelievable. You get to taste his wine!” The devil groaned. “He never let people drink his wine. Even for a sip!”

Not just his horns, the way he’s dressed and the way he brought himself is far different than Shua. The distressed black knitted sweater, a lose black cardigan and black combat pants with boots. Much casual and laid back than the fifth devil.

Shua sighed. “We’re actually having a very important negotiation. Can you leave?”

The other devil tilted his head to Shua, smirking. “No. It’s not every day we have angels as guests.”

He eyed them all flirtatiously. “Well, not this young at least...”

“Hey, second. What’s your name?”

He winked at DK.

“I’m Jun. I’m a 4th.”

Shua stared at Jun hard and all of a sudden an invisible force choked Jun on the neck. Jun started to wheeze and grasp his neck desperately.

He’s also seemed to be lifted forcefully since his feet wiggled desperately.

Jun was definitely not floating with his own wings.

The three angels gasped in horror as they saw Jun gasped for air right in front of them. Won turned to look at Shua, anxiously. The devil’s amber eyes and horns glow brightly.

Jun started to claw his hands to Shua. The devil took a sip of his wine, never took his eyes off Jun.

Won glided next to the 5th rank devil. “Stop! You’re gonna kill him! Stop!”

Shua’s lips curled slightly. He was obviously enjoying this.

Kwan started to panic. “Won-hyung!”

“Devil, stop this now!” Won yelled.

Shua saw DK’s eyes widen as Jun’s eyes started to lose it’s focus.

Then, suddenly Jun was dragged backwards by the force and thrown hard on the couch.

He wheezes and coughed loudly, hold his red strained neck.

“That’s what you get for touching my playthings.” Shua told him, taking another sip of his wine.

“I haven’t-“ Jun coughed more. “-I haven’t even touched him!” Jun glared, massaging his neck carefully.

Shua glanced at Jun over his shoulder, his amber eyes glows brighter like it was on fire. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

Jun gulped and leaned back angrily on the couch. Shua turned to the angels and his eyes recedes back to a normal glow. He smiled at DK before turning to Won.

Won stared at Shua’s horns slowly turning back to black.

“I can definitely help you descend down to Earth. And as I said it’ll be costly.” Shua hovered slightly higher than Won. “If you agree to my term, we’ll have a deal.”

Won clenched and unclenched his jaw. “We can’t have a deal if you haven’t told us your term.”

Shua raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed. “Smart third. Some would foolishly, immediately agreed to it without thinking.”

Won pushed up his glasses. “You’re crafty, fifth. Something I need to look out for when we knew we had to seek for your assistance.”

“He’s evil- more like it.” Jun muttered but everyone heard him.

“Shut your mouth, Jun.” Shua warned.

Shua glided to the fireplace and reached in to the fire with no hesitation. He grabbed something among the coal and pulled his hand out.

His hand burned black on the skin before turning back to normal.

He then glided to the angels and opened his palm. There were 3 burned amber coal looking almost like a crystal.

“Wh- what is it?” Kwan asked curiously.

“The Banishment Seed.” Shua told them. “Swallow them and you’ll be banished to Earth almost immediately.”

“That easy?” Kwan looked up to the devil.

“You’ll be swallowed by the Hell’s fire that resides within it. The sensation is almost as how a living would felt being thrown into the pit.” Shua told them eagerly. His eyes glinting with excitement.

The three angels looked up to the devil in panic.

“We’ll be burned?” Won asked.

“Of course.” Shua throw the seeds up on the air and uses his power, waving the floating seeds in front of the angels.

“The Banishment Seed comes from the most sinful pit.” Shua told them. “Only those who had been to the 9th Hell could get them.”

DK gulped. “And- and- if you don’t mind. H-How did you-“

“How does a 5th get something from the 9th Hell, you wonder?” Shua leaned closer to DK.

“Coz he’s fucking evil.” Jun answered, still salty for almost being choked to death.

Shua inhaled a deep breath and turned to Jun. “Do you want to remember your first damnation again?”

Jun lifted both of his hands, surrendered. He motioned his hands sewing his mouth shut.

Shua rolled his eyes, turned to DK and smiled sweetly. “We’ll get to that story later. Okay, cutie?”

“What do you want?” Won asked again. His face serious.

Shua turned to him, his face has also changed. “What do we need to give you in return for the seeds?”

Shua glided slowly to Won, lips slightly upturned. He looked straight into the angel’s eyes.

Won can feel his beloved tensed in defense.

Shua leaned closer causing Won able to see the amber in Shua’s eyes cackling like a little fire.

The devil is at work.

“An angel’s life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes


	14. Just Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han met Seungcheol, Mingyu and Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Earth, Present]

“You know, hyung. I have to say- he is pretty.” Han heard a voice said. “And I’m not saying this because I’m gay.”

“Why is he not awake yet?” Another voice said. “How hard did you hit him, Chan?”

“Wha- hey. If I didn’t hit him, he’s gonna spill stupid shit. And Mrs. Boo along with the police gonna know we lied. They most probably send him to a mental hospital.” A much boyish voice said. “They won’t even let us take him home.”

Whose voices, Han thought. They talked too much. And too loud.

It grows quiet for a while.

“But, yeah. He’s pretty.” The boyish voice told them. “You got taste in men, hyung.”

“I- wha- Guys, I’m not into men.”

“Yeah. When I was 17- I thought I like girls with rounded face and short hair but actually, I don’t want a pussy. I want a dick.”

“Gyu-“

“And at 15, I thought I respected my sunbae in high school. But in reality- I was in love with him. Turned out I just swing both ways.”

“Bisexual king, Lee Chan.” The other voice hollered.

“Yeahhhhhh~” The boyish voice replied back.

A slap could be heard.

“A high five? Really? Ugh, come on guys. Just because I said a guy was pretty- doesn’t mean I’m into men. Like poof! Oh yeah. I’m gay. Whoa! Yeay!” Han could hear some clapping. “I’m gonna have butt sex!”

Butt...sex...? Han frowned.

“I watched a documentary before, a stroke made this one guy gay. Look it up, hyung.”

“God, Chan. I just...” the voice sighed, giving up.

“No, hyung. Listen...”

What in the world are they talking about, Han frowned. He wanted to see the faces of people disturbing his sleep. He tried to open his eyes.

“Oh, shit- shit- Guys! Sshhh. He’s waking up!”

“Hyung. You’re gay panicking.”

“Shut it, Gyu.”

Han opened his eyes slowly. He saw two large, droopy brown eyes with very thick and long lashes blinking back at him.

Hm.

Han recognised the eyes.

Then the person leaned back slightly so now Han can see his entire face. He smiled slowly.

There’s that imperfection again on his cheek, Han thought.

They stared at each other for some time. It lasts for a brief moment, when suddenly the face was pushed away and a much younger boyish face appeared. “Hi!”

Han gasped and scrambled up, his forehead slammed into the boyish boy’s forehead hard.

“Ack! Owww!!!” The boyish boy rubbed his forehead. It has turned red.

“Humans!”

Han grabbed a table lamp on the coffee table and stood up, facing them all- defensive. He looked at the three humans, holding the lamp like a sword.

“Hey, hey, hey.” The one with the thick lashes said. He put a hand in front of him, smiling reassuringly at Han. “It’s okay. We’re just trying to help.”

Han looked back and forth between him and his friends. “Humans are horrible beings. You think I’d let you get close to me?”

“I’m starting to think this is a bad idea.” Han turned to the tallest human in the room. He’s hugging a bowl of food in one hand and holding a piece of it towards Han like it was his defending weapon. “He might suddenly go unstable and beat us to death.”

“Gyu. Shush.” Han turned back to the thick lashes man.

He put a hand to his chest. “I’m Seungcheol. I helped you walk yesterday, remember?”

Then Seungcheol gestured to the taller human. “This is Mingyu. And that’s Chan.” The youngest looking boy pouted to him. “They’re both my friends. We’re good people. Good- human...”

Han still unsure what to make of the situation. Without his halo, his wings, he felt so defenceless. Like nothing is safe.

“Where am I? How did I ended up here?”

Seungcheol approached him slowly. “This is my house- and Chan’s. We live here. You...” he turned to Chan, hesitant.

“...you were knocked down yesterday and we brought you here.”

“Knocked down...?” Han raised an eyebrow.

“I hit you yesterday- but it was to keep you off from the police. I’m...sorry.” Chan told him, lifting his shoulders apologetically.

While Han was looking at Chan, Seungcheol managed to grab the lampshade hat and lower it down slowly. Han turned to him quickly in surprise.

“Trust me?” He told the angel softly. “Please?”

Han blinked in approval and let Seungcheol retrieve the lamp off him.

Seungcheol put back the lamp on the coffee table and Han continued looking at him and his two friends with caution.

Seungcheol stood awkwardly in front of him and rubbed his hands together before sliding them into his jean’s back pockets.

“Uhhh...Okay. First thing first. Will you tell us your name?”

“Han.”

“Just...Han?”

The angel nodded.

“Okay, Han. Where did you come from? Where’s your family?” Seungcheol asked.

Han sighed. “I told you before right? I’m an angel and I fell from Heaven.” He shut his eyes. “Well, not fell, more like banished.”

Seungcheol licked his lips and turned to Mingyu and Chan.

Mingyu just whistled like an ambulance’s sirens and Seungcheol could hear him muttered “Wacko.” under his breath and walked off to the kitchen counter with his nachos bowl while Chan give him an “all yours” look.

“Okaaaaay, listen-“ Seungcheol started.

Han rolled his eyes. “I’m not dumb. I know what you’re human thinking.” He crossed his arm across his chest.

“But I really am an angel and I’m banished to Earth by God. I wish I could prove it to you, but there’s really nothing I can do. God took my pride, my powers, everything. He even took my be-“

Han stopped. There’s a sudden ache on his chest.

Seungcheol looked at his face. “Yes? He even took your what...?”

Han looked up to Seungcheol revealing his sad, shiny brown eyes.

“My beloved.”

Seungcheol frowned, not sure if he understands.

But there’s that weird uncomfortable feeling in his stomach again.

“I want to help you-“

“Really? You humans would do that?” Han asked raising an eyebrow. “Help?”

“Hey, not all humans are bad.” Chan quipped. He doesn’t even know why he’s going along this human-angel references.

“They mostly do. The 5th and 6th always say how humans are like worse than demons. They’d kill each other, they’d hurt each other. Just for themselves.” Han looked down at the floor, something has come to his mind.

“The sinners increased every single time, God was sad.” He said quietly. “They thought they’ve failed. But they didn’t. God didn’t fail themselves. Human did. Most lose faith in them...which is why more were sent to the pit than the oasis.”

Seungcheol and Chan looked at each other. Han able to see his doubts and he slightly feels offended.

“Seu- Seungcheol...”

The human looked up to the angel as his name was called.

His chest feels light and his stomach had a tiny somersault.

He liked the way Han said his name. It was careful and comforting at the same time.

“You wanted me to trust you, but you won’t trust me.” Han said softly.

Seungcheol stared at the angel’s sad and disappointed face.

“I- Look. Give us a minute.”

Seungcheol grabbed Chan by his shirt’s collar and dragged him to Mingyu at the kitchen. “Guys. This may sound crazy, but I trust him?”

Mingyu choked on his nachos. “Did you hear what he just said??? Hyung, he ain’t normal.” Mingyu poked his own temple with the nacho piece he’s holding, implying Han’s sanity.

“How in love are you?” Chan leaned to Mingyu, taking his side. Mingyu nodded in agreement.

“Well, He- he doesn’t looked like he’s lying-“

Mingyu groaned. “‘He doesn’t looked like he’s lying’-“ He repeated. “Can you hear yourself, hyung? He claimed he’s an angel- then I could pass as a baguette.”

Seungcheol and Chan turned to him. “But you are.”

“He’s crazy!” Mingyu screeched between his gritted teeth.

Some nachos crumbs flew between his lips, causing Chan to move away from his side.

“Hyung, you nasty.”

Seungcheol glances over his shoulder. His finger tapping on the kitchen counter.

He looked at Han slightly jumped and staring at his vibrating phone on the coffee table. “I don’t know. I feel like I should trust him.”

“Wow. Now this-“ Mingyu gestured his hands creating an invisible frame. “This- is literally: ‘Love is blind’ situation.”

Mingyu stuffed another nachos into his mouth. “Like I’m watching this.”

He points Seungcheol entire body in a circular motion.

Seungcheol turned back to his friends, frustratedly. “I am not in love.”

“Oh, gays. Here we go again.” Chan rolled his eyes.

“How many times- I just have this feeling like I need to protect and help him.” His hands curled like he’s describing something small and tiny. “He’s like...a little bunny...I want to...” his voice trailed off without finishing his sentence.

“To what?” Chan asked.

“Wah!” Han yelped loudly. He obviously had tried to touch the phone before it started to vibrate again.

“Hyung. He’s a psycho.” Chan shook his head, unable to believe the existence of such being. “Too bad. He’s really pretty.”

Seungcheol sighed. “How ‘bout we give him some time...”

“No fucking way-“ Chan exclaimed. His eyes widen in horror.

“Let’s give him some time and see-“

“He’s gonna fucking stabbed me in my sleep-“ Chan made a stabbing motion on his chest, enthusiastically.

“Then lock your door-“

“He could crash it open and maybe use a gun-“

“Where is he gonna get a gun-“

“I don’t know. It’s always a mystery ain’t it in any murder-“

“Guys...” Mingyu tried to interrupt.

“Chan, come on-“

“I am not dying coz you fell in love with some pretty psycho-“

“Guys!” Mingyu tried again.

“I don’t think he’s-“

“He thinks he’s an angel-“

“GUYS!” Mingyu yelled.

Seungcheol and Chan turned to him, furious and annoyed. “What?!”

Mingyu nodded to Han and they both turned to look.

Han was lifting Seungcheol’s phone with his hands, without touching them. The phone was floating in mid air and Han’s controlling it using his hands movements. The phone turned and danced on air with no visible tricks at all.

Han turned to the three humans and smiled widely.

“Hey! I still have a bit of my powers! Ahaha!” He looked up at the floating phone excitedly. “I guess God still have their mercy on me!”

“No way.” Chan muttered in awe. “Who’s gonna hit me on the head?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes


	15. The 6th Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels decent down to Earth and an appearance of a new devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been having issues posting my updates here. It was supposed to be shared 2 days ago. Sorry!
> 
> You can always check for quicker/earlier updates on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes coz I always updates there first!

[Hell, Present]

“An angel’s life.”

Won was taken aback at Shua’s demand. The angel knew how the devil will not make it easy for them.

Especially when they were never pleased with how God has made angels as their beloved beings and work closely to their side in Heaven compared to them devils. They resent how their God would not treat them as their beloved despite created from the same one holy spirit.

But still, Won did not expect that the devil would ask something as costly as an angel’s life for the sake of them wanting to descent down to Earth.

“A life? An angel’s life?” Won asked, wanting to confirmed. “You want us to give you a being’s life in return for The Banishment Seeds?”

Shua opened his palm and the three floating amber stones flew immediately into his grasp. He slipped his hand into his pants’ pocket to keep them away and he tilted his head to Won, unamused. The devil flicked his gaze to the 3rd rank angel.

“Yes.” Shua said with no hesitation. He glided closer to Won. He floated slightly higher than Won as how he had always been since the angels has arrived and it gives the devil a superiority over him. “It was not easy for me to have these seeds, third. They almost cost me my own life.”

Shua’s expression were clear of no nonsense. His bright amber eyes shows how he meant it when he said he wanted an angel’s life. “Therefore, I have a right to demand another life in return for its costs.”

“Told you the guy was evil.” Jun muttered from the couch.

Won clenched and unclenched his jaw. He doesn’t know what to do now.

An angel’s life.

It’s insane, giving out an angel’s life to a devil. God knows what he’s gonna do with their life- he stopped thinking.

Ah.

An angel’s life.

Won almost smiled. He looked up to Shua and put out his hand for a shake.

“Deal.”

Kwan and DK turned to him horrified. “Hyung?” They both nervously said together.

Shua’s lips curled into a slight smirked. “You do understand my term, aren’t you? Because once you make a deal with the devil, there’s no way out.”

Won hovered to the same height as Shua did, feeling equal. “I understand them prefectly. My only worry is that you would change your mind with a different cost later.”

Shua took out his hand and shook Won’s. Won can feel The Banishment Seed in them. “I never had a second thought, third. I always know what I want.” They let go and Won stared at the three seeds in his palm. They glowed yellow so brightly.

Shua then turned to his crow, giving a slight nod. The crow flew to a shelf, took something and flew on his master’s shoulder. He was carrying a sleek black charcoal stick, looking like a blade on his beak.

“Give out your wrists.” Shua demanded as he took the stick off his familiar.

Jun fluttered from the couch to all of them to watch.

Won looked up at Shua’s unbothered face and reached out his right hand, nervously. Shua glanced to the other two angels.

“Yours too.”

The two young angels looked at each other, worried was on their face. They approached them and also took out their hands.

Shua flipped the charcoal in his fingers like he did it all the time and he slit on the three angel’s wrists. The angels winced at the cut and instead of a wound, they saw the slit burned and formed Shua’s name. Then it stopped and remained as a simple black mark of a crow, they almost look like inked.

“This is your seal of dealing with me.” The three angels looked up at the devil. “Once your business is done on Earth, I will demand for my cost at any moment I wish. If you did not obliged to the deal, my seal will burn you into becoming the Damned One.”

“Angels as the Damned One?” Kwan repeated.

Won frowned. “But only the archangels are given the power to damn celestial being- after God’s judgement. You’re a fifth and a devil.”

”You can do that?” DK asked.

Shua looked at him, smirking proudly. “The second one able to, in hell.” He winks at DK. “I have my tricks and ways, cutie.”

Jun backed away from him. “Damn. No wonder no one likes dealing things with you.”

Shua threw the charcaol stick and it darted right by Kwan’s ear to a wall behind him and stuck as it stabbed into it. He gestured his hand to his familiar and the crow jumped on his arm. He stroked the crow’s chest endearingly. “Anyways, the deal was sealed with my mark on your wrists earlier.” He waved his hand, lazily. “You can leave for Earth, now.”

Won hold the amber crystal between his fingers. “Swallow it, you say?”

Shua’s eyes glistened as he nodded. He’s enjoying this.

“And we’ll feel like we’ll be burned?” Kwan asked again. His beloved can be seen trembling.

Shua’s smile grew wider. “Yes. But only for awhile. We didn’t die.”

“Coz we made out of Hell’s fire- fire don’t even effect us, like of course we didn’t-“

Shua glared at Jun. His black wings smacked his lips to shut the 4th rank devil from talking. Shua rolled his eyes in annoyance and returned to look at the angels.

The angels looked at each other and hold the amber crystal in their hands.

“Ready?” Won said looking at the two younger ones.

They both nodded and popped the seeds into their mouth. It was hard and had to be sucked like candy before it melted into their tongue.

It was flavorless but there were an icy sensation starting to spread in their mouth.

“It’s not that bad-“ Kwan said before he was engulfed by a huge fire and vanished. Won was next after him and right before DK burned completely, his eyes caught Shua’s and the devil smiled sweetly at him, waving his hand.

As the angels vanished, Jun whistled.

“That looked liberating.” He said, amusingly. “Angels on fire.”

“He won’t like it, you know. The 7th.”

Shua sighed knowing who it was. He turned to the voice who just entered the space. “They came to me, sixth. I didn’t ask for it. He won’t mind.”

The sixth rank devil chuckled at his last remark. He shook his head, slightly- amused with Shua’s confidence.

Jun stared at the sixth devil gliding to Shua. His mouth gapped open at his horns.

There were carvings of patterns on them. They looked luxurious in compared to his tall plain ones. Even his outfit seemed majestic in compare to his and Shua’s- furs and cloaks, with silvers.

Shua turned to his guest. His expression’s annoyed. His wings raised and widens slightly to hint superiority.

Jun’s amazed how Shua did not even falter facing someone of higher rank.

Jun who’s currently nearing the elevation onto the fifth rank, still fear for Shua like there were few more ranks to go between them.

It felt so far to reach.

However, Shua treated the sixth like his equals.

“And my lair is not an open space for beings to come and go as they wish, Xu.”

Shua’s horns slightly glowed red at its tip, hinting his anger.

Xu grinned as he fixed his fancy glasses on his his nose. Shua’s anger did not bother him.

“I meant to say you, wasting the precious seeds over stupid angels. If he knew you gave them the seeds-“ Xu started.

“He can find me. I’m not afraid of him.” Shua glided closer to Xu, his amber eyes burning. “There’s plenty more where those came from and the 7th will have them enough for The Bigger Picture.”

Jun retreated slowly to the couch, not wanting to be involved between the higher ranks devils.

“Brave of you, Shua. He’ll have your pride horns off your head even before you could look into him.”

Shua smirked. “He can try. He’s not the only one gifted with talents- I was just starting as a fifth when I’m able to turn beings as a Damned One. His was when he’s a sixth like you.” Shua glided even closer to Xu, obviously fearless of the sixth. “I could even turn you as one right now if I want.”

Xu gulped. Despite ranked higher than Shua, the fifth confidence of his powers were intimidating. Xu can’t even mage yet while Shua’s get to do it as far as to reach into Heaven.

Not to mention, he knows the fifth could and would actually do it if he wanted to.

Shua’s a talented genius in hell which is a known story as to why he elevated quicker than anyone in the history of hellions. It is also why most people avoided him- they fear of his extraordinary abilities.

“I know you’re eyeing that yellow beloved second. That’s why you asked for an angel’s life in return.” Xu snickered. “Remember. You’re in this, Shua. You’re part of The Bigger Picture. Don’t screw it up.” With that Xu turned away, his cloaked whipped as he jumped through the window, flying away.

Shua’s wings relaxed and his horns turned back to black, all sleek and shiny again.

”You know...” Jun started. Shua forgot the fourth devil was still there. “The 7th will hear about this.”

Shua flicked his hair that fell into his eyes. He turned to Jun. “And why are you still here?”

Jun shrugged as he popped a grape into his mouth. “I lost the right moment to leave.”


	16. God’s Most Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God is merciful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been having issues posting my updates here. It was supposed to be shared 2 days ago. Sorry!
> 
> You can always check quicker/earlier updates on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes coz I always updates there first before here!

[Heaven]

Gabe, the leader of the archangel glided to his God. God was peering over a golden halo and Gabe can see they were watching something through it.

“Observing Han, my lord?”

God sighed and threw the halo to the open space and it grew wider, revealing Han in a living room of a human’s home. Gabe stared as Han jumped in surprise over a small device vibrating on a table.

“His only mistake was being too ambitious. And a bit jealous.” God told the archangel. “I know he meant no harm, Gabriel.”

Gabe smiled. “It was because of your overflowing love to him, my lord. He’s proud of it.”

“Was I to harsh?” God asked.

“No. What he had done was something no heavenian ever did before. It’s a good way to remind everyone, my lord. That we are merely servants.” Gabe bow down to his God in respect.

“Don’t you ever wonder why it has to be true love, Gabriel?” God asked again.

Gabe nodded. “I won’t ask you, but I’m sure you know best, my lord.”

A human face appeared in the halo and speaking loudly. Gabe turned and stared at him. “Choi Seungcheol. He’s a good man. Record was rarely red- but light. He’s mostly blue. Han should be safe with him.” Gabe informed.

God stared as the humans discussed about letting Han stayed with them. “Hm.”

As Choi Seungcheol and a younger human argued, Gabe noticed Han could be told to leave their place. “They don’t believe he’s an angel.”

God smiled and suddenly Han could use his power to lift the small vibrating device off the table. Gabe turned to his God. “My lord?”

“Watch.” Was their respond.

Gabe turned to the halo and the humans discussed again before deciding that Han shall stay with them.

Gabe smiled.

“Your mercy makes it unfair, my lord. He’s supposed to be unadorned on Earth.” Gabe turned to his God, amused. “He is undeniably your most favorite beloved.”

“Only you know why, Gabriel. You saw his creation.” God stared into the halo as the human- Choi Seungcheol smiled at Han.

“We’ll help Han that much. The rest, should be up to him.”


	17. Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han gets a human name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Earth, Present]

Han frowned as he stared at Seungcheol’s phone, trying to lift it up again with his power. But the phone remained still. It didn’t even budge. He groaned.

“I just did it! Why can’t I do it now???” He exclaimed frustratedly.

Chan tapped the stop button on his video recording. He also groaned. “Ughhh. We could’ve been famous!”

Seungcheol turned to look at him, judging. “Channie.”

“What- this shit gets viral easily.” Chan leaned back on the couch, clearly disappointed. “I wish he could’ve done it one more time. It looked so amazing earlier!”

Han looked up at Seungcheol, his eyebrows scrunched. “Do I have to leave then?”

Seungcheol smiled at him reassuringly. “It’s okay, Han. You can stay.”

Han smiled back at him.

Mingyu grabbed Seungcheol’s phone off the table. “Maybe the phone needs to vibrate again.”

And it did, while ringing.

“Whoa!” Mingyu dropped it on the carpet and Seungcheol glared at him.

“Kim Mingyu, seriously?” Seungcheol sighed before grabbing the phone and answered. “Yeah, what’s up?”

Han stared curiously as Seungcheol talked to the phone. He leaned forward to the coffee table and stare at the phone against Seungcheol’s ear.

Why is he talking into that small thing, he thought.

Seungcheol suppressed a smile at him as he continued talking. “Wha- you’re downstairs? Okay. Okay- I’ll open the foyer for you.” He got up from the couch and went to the door. Han looked at him pressing some buttons on the wall. “Done. See ya.”

Mingyu suddenly got up from his seat and clapped his hands together. “How about...lunch?”

Chan moaned. “Oh, yes please. Those nachos earlier were not enough.”

Mingyu walked to the kitchen and tied an apron over himself. “What you got, Cheol?”

Seungcheol was still fiddling with his phone. “Uh, pasta.”

Chan pretended to puke. “Can we have non-Italian or French meal today?” He pouted to Mingyu. “Pleaseeeeee?”

“Let’s see......” Mingyu started to open the cabinets and fridge checking out the ingredients available for him to make a meal.

Han just continuously stare at the humans and their conversations. He just know Mingyu was about to make food, and that was enough for him to understand.

“Aha! There’s freaking kimchi!” Mingyu threw a container on the counter. “Let’s make fried rice and chicken.” Mingyu announced as his head poked into the top freezer.

“Asian meal!” Chan lift his arms up to the air. “Victory! Amen!”

Seungcheol then dropped his phone on the coffee table and sat on the couch. He turned to Han who’s sitting on the floor opposite him. The angel had his chin rested on the coffee table. He’s clearly don’t know what to do right now- or probably he’s just tired.

Seungcheol cleared his throat. “Han, we need to figure some things out if you’re staying here.” Seungcheol told him.

Chan sit up straight from the couch. “Oh! Yeah, yeah! Especially since Cheol-hyung lied about you being my cousin!”

Han looked up at them, frowning. “Cousin? What’s that?”

Seungcheol and Chan looked at each other. “It’s uh, family.” Seungcheol replied.

“Family?”

“There’s no cousin or family in heaven?” Seungcheol tried.

Han shook his head, unsure. “No. I don’t think so...”

Chan tried to help explaining. “Family are people who care about each other. Like Cheol-hyung and me. It’s just we’re not cousins. Cousins have the same blood.” He turned to Seungcheol. “Is this right? Cousins do have the same blood, right?”

Mingyu laughed loudly from the kitchen counter and Seungcheol rubbed his face. He’s surrounded with idiots. Suddenly, their apartment door was rang. Chan got up and ran to the door. “Oh! Hoshi-hyung!”

“Ayyy~ It’s Kwon Hoshhhhh has comeee!” The two exchanged a secret handshake.

Han stared at another incoming human and the guy just slapped Seungcheol’s hands. “Seungcheol-hyungggggg~” He pointed to Mingyu in the kitchen. “Oh! Mingyu ya! Cook me a portion too!”

Mingyu groaned and went to add on more rice to cook.

The human then plopped on the chair next to the couch before he finally saw Han on the floor. “Oh?” He smiled and his eyes becomes a straight slanted line. “Hi! I’m Hoshi!” He lifted his hand and waved.

Han lifted his hand and waved back quickly. “I’m...Han.”

Seungcheol leaned back on the couch. “Why you came?”

Hoshi took off his bag and dropped it on the floor. “Dad says you and Mingyu called the day off. So I think he wants me to find out why.”

”Ah.” Was Seungcheol’s only reply.

Hoshi is actually Kwon Soonyoung. And it was his dad, Mr. Kwon that had scolded Seungcheol at the restaurant when he was late. He usually came over for his dad but the three of them ended up being friends.

As for Chan- it was because they both went to the same dance studio upon Seungcheol’s suggestions.

“So? Why did you both called a day off today?”

Seungcheol glanced at Han. “I had something to handle and Mingyu just decided to follow suit.”

“What something?” Hoshi asked as he leaned on the table grabbing a banana.

Chan rolled his eyes. “You’re really making yourself at home, huh hyung?”

Hoshi made a point by biting the banana aggressively.

“Han.” Seungcheol nodded.

Hoshi looked at Han, back to Seungcheol and back to Han. “Why? What about him?”

Chan was looking like he’s ready to tell everything but Seungcheol stopped him. “There’re some issues. But for now, we need him a full name.”

Han frowned. A full name?

Hoshi narrowed his eyes. “Did you guys...sneak him into the country or some shit?”

Seungcheol sighed. “No. Gosh, Hosh. Seriously. We’ll explain later.”

“What do you mean, a full name?” Han asked. He looked up to Seungcheol on the couch.

Seungcheol leaned forward to him. “It’s like a law here? Like- everyone have it. In case you’re in trouble or out on the streets- they would ask you for your full name.”

Seungcheol looked at Han, wondering if he get it. The angel just stared, waiting for him to continue.

“Anyway, if anyone asked for your full name, you can just say it out. If you tell them your name is only Han, they might push you for it.” Seungcheol told him, slowly.

“Besides, it’s coz they don’t know what you are, like we do.” Chan pointed out.

Han pouted.

He doesn’t really like the idea of it. Especially since he was named by God.

He is Han. The angel. 

“Daehan!” Mingyu yelled from the kitchen suddenly. “It’s cute.”

“Daehan.” Han repeated. The two-syllable name sounds weird to him.

Chan groaned. “Like Daehan Min-guk? No. I won’t introduce a cousin with that name.”

Mingyu stuck his tongue out at Chan. “Well, it’s cute to me.”

“Hanbin.” Hoshi said with his mouth full. “It’s from my old high school kid.”

Seungcheol looked at Han’s face for approval, Han frowned at him and shook his head. Obviously giving his answer. “Right. It doesn’t suit you too. In a way.” Seungcheol agreed.

“Yohan!” Chan claimed excitedly.

“Oh my god- Yohan. Like ‘Yo, Haaan’.” Hoshi giggled as he did a hip hop hand gesture.

Mingyu exaggeratedly laughed at his suggestion as revenge.

Hoshi also laughed and acted like he was choking.

Chan threw him the couch pillow. “Shut up.” Hoshi threw the pillow back before the two then suddenly started to have a pillow fight.

Han sighed and look at his fingers. Who would’ve thought finding a name is difficult.

“Jeonghan.”

Han looked up to Seungcheol. He felt like he was called. Like it was his name.

Seungcheol’s eyes widen. “Oh? You reacted.”

Hoshi and Chan stopped and turned to look at them.

“Wha-“

Han thought for a while. “Call me again?”

“Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said, looking into his eyes.

Han smiled, feeling familiar to the name.

As if it has always been his name.

”You like that?”

“I like that.”

Seungcheol grinned at him.

“Hi, Jeonghan.”

The angel grinned back at him. “Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes


	18. The 7th Rank Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xu went to meet the 7th rank devil.

[Hell, Present]

Fire.

The entire place was engulfed in fire.

It was not supposed to, tho it is what most would expect when they think of Hell.

However, when it’s in an official space where the devils and Damned Ones are working, they usually just cackling and burned softly- hints of previous damnation. Spaces in Hell do not burn in fire all the time.

Only The Pitt burns in flames for eternity.

That’s why Xu was shocked when he reached to the 7th Hell down below.

The hallway towards the devils’ spaces was heating excessively. He knew something has happened that triggered one of the devils in the 7th Hell to ‘lit’.

As he glided further into the 7th Hell grounds, some Damned Ones and few devils rushed out. They hugged on to their parchments as they left. Delivery crows and familiars also leaving. He spotted some 7th ranked were also leaving and they just glided away in annoyance.

Xu knows that there’s only one devil that could cause an entire 7th Hell to be in chaos- and none would dare try to even stop him.

Xu continued gliding until he reached one huge door at the end of the hallway. It was opened wide and angry red flares snared out of it.

It is one of the official space down below in Hell, belonged to one particular devil. It was on fire as if it was a mini version of The Pitt.

Xu slowly approached the flaming space and as he reached the door frame, he could see that there were two fresh Damned Ones on the burnt floor in the middle of the wide floor. Their skin scalding from new burns. They screamed and yelled in agony as the fire eat on their skin. One of them reached out their hand upwards- reaching to something- or someone.

“We tried, devil. We tried but we can’t. We just can’t due to our nature.” His eyes closed as his lids burned to his skin.

The fire snared to the Damned One. He screamed more as his skin melted away, eaten by the angry fire.

“‘Tried’ and ‘can’t’ are not allowed to be in one sentence. To me.” A voice replied. His voice rather lazy but anger could be heard in each words. “How do you agree to do something by ‘trying’ and ended up ‘can’t’ reach to the result of it? Won’t it take away your pride? Don’t you have shame?”

Xu looked up and saw a devil hovered above the fresh Damned Ones. His black wings fluttered wide and the tip ends with fire. His hands and huge massive horns glowed bright amber with fire surrounding them.

“Fool of you thinking since you’re a beloved of God, I won’t dare to harm you.”

Xu gasped.

A beloved of God.

Angels.

Those two fresh Damned Ones were angels.

Xu shook his head unable to believe he gets to see himself angels becoming the Damned One through a devil’s power.

Without God’s willing.

Another screams were heard and Xu watched as the devil burned their wings into nothings. Xu can feel his own wings twitched and trembled in fear of the pain.

The devil lift them both up to the ceiling and threw them off to the ground hard, revealing his anger. The two Damned Ones stayed on the ground- became immobile, unable to move after their transformation from a respected celestial being into a cursed one.

The devil descended closer to the grown as the fire surrounding the space started to tame.

“Pathetic and stupid.” The devil’s massive horns shifted into a much smaller and simple design now.

Retracting or shifting your wings and horns (for angels- halo) uses a lot of energy but for this devil willing to do so even even when it was unnecessary, shows how much power control he has. His hands and wings were also no longer on fire. “Such useless ones working in Heaven. What are the standards these days?”

Xu remained by the doorframe, not daring to move in front Hell’s most talented and respected devil. Should it be told he was also most feared too?

The devil then slightly turned his head over his shoulder, as if he has already aware of Xu’s presence since earlier. “Can you believe it, Xu? Making a trade with me but did not fulfilled the deals.”

Xu finally glided into the space- carefully.

The space was much rather simple and minimalistic in compared to Shua’s. The plain black walls. The plain simple black wooden furnitures. It was much more spacious too with its lack of decor.

“Wren. Remove them.”

A crow that was perched on the corner of the room transformed into a man. He was tall and slightly older, with slick black hair, clean cut facial hair and wearing a perfectly tailored black tailcoat. The familiar then grabbed the arms of the two Damned Ones with no effort at all and dragged them away.

Xu stared as they passed by him out the door, steam came out of their burned flesh and their eyes sparked with burns. Nothing left of what could’ve been of angels.

“Any important reason for you need to see me, Xu?” The devil walked to a table and pour hot tea into one clay cup. His pretty pale fingers and black nails work elegantly.

“It’s regarding Shua the 5th, master Hoon.” Xu replied.

The devil stopped pouring and smirked. “Well, well, well.” He continued puring the tea again. “That infamous damn brat who dare go against me- his actual confidant just because he’s a little talented than most others.”

The 7th devil lift his tea cup to Xu, his lip curled in amusement. “Tell me everything.”


	19. Blend-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels on Earth.

[Earth, Present]

“Won-hyung! Wake up!”

Won opened his eyes and he saw Kwan and DK peering at him. He was lying face down, cheek flat on the ground. He raised his head to look around.

They were in an unknown garden which most definitely was on Earth- based on smell. The Garden of Eden would’ve smelled.....well, heavenly.

The last thing he remembered was swallowing the icy amber when fire engulfed him entirely. Then it was a total blackout. It feels like seconds but now that he woke up, it doesn’t feel that quick either, it’s like he’d been asleep for quite some time.

Won pushed himself up and looked at the two younger angels. “We’re on Earth.”

“Yes! And the damn devil lied to us! We didn’t even feel any burns!” Kwan retorted. “He’s making fun of us by scaring us.”

“I think he’s teasing you, Kwan ah.” DK chuckled, he high-fived his wing.

“Shut up. I know the devil has a liking on you, it was so obvious. It’s disgu-“

“Guys. We need to find Han hyung. So we must blend in with the humans.” Won told them both. The two younger angels looked at each other.

“What do you mean ‘blend in’?” Kwan frowned.

“Well for one- humans have no wings. So we have to hide our beloved.”

Kwan, DK gasped and their beloved tensed. “What?!”

“But it’s tiring to do so!” Kwan complained. His wings spread slightly to express their dissatisfaction. “It takes up so much energy.”

“Aw, come on Won hyung-“ DK pleaded.

“No. Human must not know we’re angels. We need to keep low, especially since we need to help Han hyung to settle his mission to return to Heaven.” Won halo’s brightened and his beloved disappeared.

The two younger angels groaned but also hiding their wings into invisibility.

“Now. Our pride.” Won told them.

They both turned to the older, eyes wide. “Seriously?”

Won sighed. “Humans have no halos based on my readings.” Won closed his eyes and his halo disappeared from the top of his head.

Kwan pouted and also closed his eyes, hiding his golden pride on the top of his head. DK looked at all three of them and laughed.

“We look so...plain.” He said staring at their empty back and the lost of their pride.

“I don’t feel like beautiful anymore.” Kwan complained. “And it’s kinda lonely without my wings.”

Won ignored him and glided away. “Let’s go. We must make haste.”

“They’re still with us, Kwan. Relax. Human just can’t see or touch them.” DK comforted the younger one who pouted.

They both glided behind Won until they reached the sidewalk of a crowded street. It was packed with humans walking and talking with each other. The three angels stood behind a huge neon signboard, covering an alley.

”Hyung...” DK started.

“Right. We’re supposed to walk.” Won groaned. He lowered himself til his feet grazed the ground lightly. Unless people stare closely, they can’t tell that he was still pretty much afloat in actuality. He tried imitating the human’s legs movements- placing steps after steps forward.

He started to walk around, his upper body stumbled forward at times being unfamiliar moving his legs along as he moves.

The sensation was very foreign, especially since he’s not really stepping on the ground. It’s like walking of a soft surface, something like a balloon that won’t pop. However, whenever he’s about to trip and fell forward, his hidden beloved were always ready to pull him back up. 

From a human’s eyes, Won would just looked like he’s losing his balance.

“No, hyung. How are we going to find Han hyung among all these humans without his pride.” DK asked. “He could be anywhere, with anyone.”

Won stopped walking in circle, one leg lift halfway ready to take another step.

He did not thought of that.

He forgotten that God did not just took Han’s beloved wings, they also took his prideful halo.

How are they going to find Han without one?

Angels can locate each other with their halos. It is also one of the ways for them to communicate with each other with great distance. Pretty much like humans with telephone.

Yes, it is quite adorable.

But sometimes the angels mischievously misuse them to gossips telepathically. None that God did not know of. 

There’s plenty more functions to their halos. It’s also a medium for their magical abilities as they work. With more use and experiences, their halo elevated with better look and glow. That’s why their halos were their pride as their ranks rises. While juniors tend to get confused at most times, the seniors can identify other angels’ ranks based on their pride easily.

Won adjusted his hearing to listen to his surroundings. Using his privileges as an angel, he tried to match the languages being spoken around him and understand what the humans are saying.

“Shall we have samgyeopsal later, oppa?”

“Ahjusshi! You forgot your change!”

“Aish, omma! I’ll be home next holiday, okay? I promise!”

“Yah! You think by blocking me in your SNS, I won’t find out you’re cheating?”

“Annyeonghasaeyo! Welcome! We have new make up product this season~”

“Ah! Gomapda, jagiya! You never forget my favorite!”

“Appa, saranghaeee~”

Ah. Korean.

They’re in South Korea, it seems.

Won turned to tell the younger angels of his new found info but they were still trying their best imitating the human’s way of walking. Won sighed at his so-called young comrades.

But then, Lady Luck must be on the three angels’ side because as Won tried to think of a way to find any information of Han in the sea of human, Won’s sharp angel’s ears heard something that could just be one of their leads.

“...and hyung just trust him that he’s an angel?” A voice said, rather loudly.

“Uh-huh.” A slight younger and boyish voice replied. “I’m telling you, Cheol hyung is drunk for this guy. And he’s still denying he’s gay. Or bi.”

Won turned around, trying to find the owners of the voices but there were just too many humans.

“But then, it’s not just about his sexuality. He’s nature of being ‘too kind’ might be it too, Chan ah.”

Won can hear it again. His head whipped to the voice’s direction as his human-like movements becoming much more natural.

“Ack! Won hyung!” Kwan chased Won with DK behind him. “Wait for us!”

“Yeah. I think it’s his excessive kindness too.” The younger boyish voice agreed.

This time, Won’s ears stuck with only these two voices. He need to find the owners.

“And you just agreed to let him live with you guys?” The first voice said. Won can hear him closer now.

“Well, we were arguing about it when he suddenly lifted Cheol hyung’s phone without touching. Like it just floated! It was as if he had some powers!” The boyish voice exclaimed. “You should’ve seen it, Hoshi hyung. It was like a magic trick but he just moved the phone everywhere in the house! It’s impossible!”

Won can almost fully see the voices’ owners’ faces. The taller one was with his cap turned backwards while the shorter one having a slight curly brown hair, half hidden in a beanie.

“Cool~ You should’ve record it, Chan ah.”

“I did try. Anyway, I admit he’s pretty, but he looked no different than us if he really is an angel.”

Won edges closer to the voices, passing and slamming on few more rushed humans’ shoulders.

“I mean, shouldn’t they be super beautiful and perfect or something? That’s why I think he was mental...”

Won saw them both clearly now and as he gets closer the two entered through a door of a building.Kwan and DK finally caught up to him.

“Hyung!” They panted as Won stared at the door in which the two human just entered.

Won followed them inside and there was a woman sitting behind a counter. “Hi.” She said lazily. Her colorful hair in a huge messy bun wiggled as she looked up to him. Her eyes widened at the heavenly good-looking man in front of her. She suddenly stood up properly and smiled. “Welcome. Would you like to be a new member?” She said cheerfully, slightly too eager. Her mouth was chewing something and its squeaky sounds annoyed Won’s sensitive angel ears.

Won looked up at the alphabets written on the establishment’s wall. Foreign writings. Won glanced at the woman but she was busy checking out Kwan and DK who were being excited about “walking”. He then uses his ability to read them. His eyes glowed blue-pink quickly as he did.

17Carats Dance Studio.

He frowned. What is a dance studio?

Being on the 3rd rank, there have not been any quad dialogues on humans yet. Only the 4th rank and above will get to learn about human and do work related to them. Won do not know much about the Earthlings aside from a few things he had heard and read secretly from his confidant’s books.

Should he use his abilities and followed the two human earlier or waited for them instead?

But what if he misunderstood them, and it wasn’t Han they talked about?

But they did mention about angel-

“Oppa! Are you signing up?” The woman’s overly sweet voice brought him back from his doubts.

Oppa?

She looked much older to call anyone oppa. Tho Won’s age was thousand years old, he did not quite like the idea being called oppa from this female human.

“I’m not.” The woman face fell with disappointment as Won turned away to leave and get out of the building. Kwan and DK followed him.

“Won hyung. What happened?” DK asked.

“They spoke of a man claiming to be an angel. It might be Han hyung.” Won told them. “I think we’re just gonna wait for those two to come out, maybe they’ll lead us to Han hyung.”

“Okay, so now what?” Kwan looked around the area. “Get a meal?”

“We should. We need our energy for hiding our beloved and pride.”

Won can feel himself being tired, quicker than he usually does.

He stared at their outfit. “And I think we need to change our look too. I think ours looked too fancy to be walking around casually.”

Walking in late spring with fancy all white suits are definitely weird. Especially the weather’s starting to get warmer for summer. Humans are going to stare at them.

The two younger ones nodded, just following the older one’s instructions.

“Hyung. I think we’re going to need those.” Kwan nodded to a man taking out a card paying for something in a shop.

Won stared at a card he’s holding and the angel effortlessly pulled out something similar out pf thin air. Kwan and DK did the same and they stared at the card.

“Alright. Let’s find some clothes and food. Then we’ll come back.”

Won looked up at the building again, hoping those two humans could actually led them to Han. His ears still listening to their voices chatting trivial things, not wanting to lose them.


	20. Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His birth day.

[Heaven, Past]

He opened his eyes and he heard soft gasps surrounding him. His visions blurred with the bright lights and he blinked a few more times, until his vision finally focused on some faces he saw for the very first time.

“My lord, he’s beautiful...” Gushed the being on his right. The being’s halo was bright gold that it’s almost blinding.

“I never seen one like him.” Said another. This one’s halo was less bright than the other.

He looked around him. He was surrounded by beings with wings. They looked at him in awe and adorations. He felt uncomfortable- and a bit shy for being stared at. He looked at the beings’ wings behind them before he realised that he has a pair too.

“Come out now, beloved.” A mighty voice called. He turned to the voice and realised it was his creator. “Don’t be afraid now.”

He slowly glided out of the arched hallway he was in. There was so many things he wondered and wanted to ask about.

Where is he? What is he doing here? Who are all these beings with wings? Why is he the only one who just woke up? What is he? But most importantly why is he feeling like he’s different than everyone else?

As those questions kept on running through his mind, his creator reached out to him. He did not know why but he felt like he can trust them entirely. So he accepted their gesture.

His creator lead him forward to meet everyone. And some of them gasped in pleasure again at a much clearer sight of him.

“Oh! He’s beautiful!”

“Out of this heaven beauty!”

“His beloved are gorgeous!”

They continued to gushed on him but then they were hushed and it died down when his creator lift their hand for silence.

He stared down as they all looked up staring at him. Their faces filled with fondness and love.

“Dearest angels of our Heaven, meet our newest- our beloved...” His creator turned to him, proud. “Han.”

His creator waved their hands and a gorgeous golden halo appeared on his head. It shine brightly over him. They all squealed and cheered in satisfaction.

Han.

That’s his name. Given by his creator. Han looked up to his creator who smiled back at him approvingly.

Han widens his wings and they gasped in admiration. They cheered louder and the applauded.

Han feel comforted by their affection on him. His creator waved their hand for Han to have his moment. He turned away from his creator, parading his gorgeous feathers and looked at all the other beings, smiling- proud of himself.

He is Han.

And he is a beloved of God.


	21. Human-like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han living as a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow me on my Twitter account, @Camellia_Kayes

[Earth, Present]

“Jeonghan?”

The angel was brought back to the present time at the mention of his human name.

Weird.

He feels so connected to the name that it did not feel like someone else was being called. Maybe because his birth name was attached along with it.

Han turned and saw Seungcheol was standing a few feet away from the balcony in the living room, both of his hands tucked in his pants’ pockets, expressions- sheepish.

“Choi Seungcheol.” Han acknowledged.

The human remained where he was, pressing a small smile. “Used to the name yet?”

Han looked at his bare feet standing on the floor, not floating and hovering on air as how they usually were. Human-like. “A little.”

Seungcheol nodded and smile awkwardly.

Seungcheol actually unsure himself if he actually believed that Han is a fallen angel. But he won’t deny that the moment his phone was floating mid-air and being moved all around the house, his heart stopped in shock and he can’t help questioning his eye sight.

But was that enough to prove that the pretty man standing in front of him in a distressed sweater and faded jeans is an angel or maybe just a psycho that has been learning magic tricks?

Let’s say he’s a psycho- will it endangers his life? Chan’s? What is he gonna do in time of danger?

But if he really is an angel, why is he here down on earth? Why does he look like every other human out there? Where are his wings? Shouldn’t he has a pair?

Seungcheol looked up at the pretty man and Han had his back turned away from him and was looking at the view from Seungcheol’s apartment’s balcony. Seungcheol stared at the man with his flowy brown hair blown by the wind. He can’t be as dangerous. He’s way too...innocent? Pretty? A little gullible too.

Maybe Mingyu and Chan was right. Maybe he was...whipped.

Seungcheol shook his head. He decided to follow his guts. They never failed him before. Maybe this time too.

The pretty man may not be lying.

Seungcheol really wanted to talk and know more about him since they met at the park, but now that they’re together like this- he did not know where to start.

Han suddenly turned back to him.

“I’m hungry.”

Seungcheol’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Huh?”

“I said, I’m hungry.”

“Well...” Seungcheol looked around the house, a little lost at the angel’s sudden announcement. “Mingyu said he’s gonna come again later and make us dinner. Especially since Channie and Hoshi will be starved after their dance classes.”

Dance classes? What is that? Han thought.

“Channie?”

“Chan. It’s his nickname.” Seungcheol told him. “Like yours could be Hannie. We do that when we’re close or to show affection to someone.”

Han frowned. “And when will that be?”

Seungcheol’s eyes widen, confused. “Hm? I can call you Hannie right now if you want.”

Han rolled his eyes, “No. Dinner.”

“Ah.” Seungcheol can feel a blush crept on his cheeks. “Um...” He glanced at his wristwatch and scratched his head. “Maybe in a couple of hours?”

Han sighed and crossed his arm over his chest. He pouted. “But I’m hungry now. And I didn’t eat much earlier with the sight of those yellow...thing whatever you’ve murdered.”

Seungcheol blinked. “Yellow...” What did they had for lunch earlier? They had kimchi fried rice and... “You mean, chicken?”

Han gasped loudly, his eyes widened in horror. “Unbelievable. Those round yellow thing was chickens? You murdered a chicken!” He put his hands to his mouth.

Seungcheol at lost for words. He’s not sure how to handle the situation. “Uh, Jeonghan, chicken is a normal food for us.”

Han shook his head. “Disgusting. Luckily I did not ate them coz they looked weird earlier.” He hold the balcony for support, his eyes shut. He feels like he’s going to be sick when he remembered the four humans devoured the meat deliciously earlier.

Seungcheol almost laughed but he managed to hold it it. “Wait...You don’t eat meat?”

Han opened his mouth wide. His eyebrows scrunched together. “We angels do not hurt living things! We eat fruits and plants! Safe and clean!”

Seungcheol pressed his lips together, trying his best not burst out laughing. Plants are also living things, but since the angel looked really upset in front of him- he decided to skip the argument. “Okay. I got it. No meat.”

Han stared at the human in front of him. The human had his head lowered and his shoulders slightly shook. “Are you laughing at me, Choi Seungcheol?” Han raised an eyebrow.

Seungcheol looked up to Han, biting his lips. Han can see the slight curl at the corner of the human’s lips. It annoys him.

Seungcheol shook his head urgently. “No! I just- didn’t expect. I don’t know angels are vegan. “

Vegan.

Another foreign term to Han.

He huffed in annoyance and whipped his fringe off his forehead. “Anyways, since we won’t be having any meals yet, I shall take my rest. Show me my sleeping chamber.”

“Sleeping...chamber...” Seungcheol repeated.

Bedroom- Seungcheol’s brain processed.

“Yes. I need a place to sleep.” Han stared at him.

“So angels sleep too?”

Han looked at him like he just asked the most obvious thing in the world. “Of course. We too, need rest handling all...” Han waved his hands gesturing the entire place. “...these.”

Seungcheol smiled. He finds the angel rather adorable despite his demanding manner.

“Is there something wrong?”

Seungcheol chuckled in amusement. “No. Um, okay. Sleeping chamber.” Seungcheol clapped his hand together and walked over to the hallway. “Come. Follow me.”

Han followed him and Seungcheol pushed open his bedroom door. “There’s only 2 room in the apartment. So, I guess you can just use mine.”

The angel entered the space and looked around.

The room was neat and tiny tho the blanket on the bed was not made. There’s not much aside from a simple grey wardrobe, a desk having a row of various cook books and a shelf was on top of it with some picture frames.

“You can lie on my bed to sleep. Just use it.” Seungcheol gestured to his twin sized bed.

Han turned to the bed and he looked at it before looking at Seungcheol and back to the bed. He walked (strut?) to the bed and pressed his palm into it. Soft. “This is where human sleep?”

Seungcheol nodded. “Yeah.” He bit his thumb, hiding his amusement at the angel’s wonder. “Why? How do you angels sleep?”

Han remembered himself in Heaven. He would get back to his personal space and his beloved would know when he’s tired after spending his day hanging out with the other angels. His beloved would know to wrapped him up and keep him safe as he sleeps.

“Afloat.” Han suddenly looked sad. “We’ll be afloat. We’ll sleep with our beloved wrapped around us...Safe, warm and comforting.”

There it is again.

Beloved.

Han mentioned about them again and Seungcheol was curious about...this beloved. The angel did say his beloved was taken away from him so Seungcheol wondered about the story behind it and who is Han’s beloved since he said there’s no such thing as blood family in Heaven.

Could it be, someone he loves very much?

“...sleep together?”

Seungcheol looked up to Han. He was deep in thought of Han’s beloved that he misheard him. “Huh?”

Han rolled his eyes, annoyed that he had to repeat himself. “Are we going to sleep together here?”

“Uh...” Seungcheol’s ears were suddenly red. “Well, Chan has his own room down the entrance. So we can actually-“ He rubbed his nape awkwardly.

Wait.

Why is he being shy and embarrassed?

Han’s not a female. It’s obviously, totally okay to sleep together with him on the bed. There’s nothing to worry about. But if his sexuality is......

Okaaay.

Come on, Seungcheol. Calm down. He told himself.

“I don’t want to share.” Han sat on the bed. He slightly bounced on them, pleased. “I like this bed. I’ll take this room.”

Seungcheol looked at him. Han obviously did not hear him earlier.

“Uh...”

Han looked up at him. “Yes?” Han lie down on the bed, making himself comfortable with the pillows and blankets. He closed his eyes in satisfaction. “Ouuuhhh. This feels very good. I like this...bed.”

Seungcheol shook his head and smiled. “Right. Sure. You can have my room.”

Whipped. A voice rang in his head.

Han opened his eyes and sat up again. He grinned satisfied. “Brilliant!”

Seungcheol stood there awkwardly.

“You can leave now, Choi Seungcheol. I shall take my rest. Then get me awakened for the evening meal.” Han ordered.

Seungcheol nodded, as the angel lay down on the bed again. “Got it. Um, have a good rest then.” He backed away from his room and closed the door.

He stood at the hallway and look around the space in his apartment.

Great.

Now where is he going to sleep?


	22. The Younger Confidant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shua meets the 7th rank devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow me on my Twitter account, @Camellia_Kayes

[ Hell, Present ]

Shua pursed his lips and glanced to his now-being formed familiar, Morfran. He stared at much taller man next to him with a frown. The familiar blinked and just stared back at the 5th rank devil questioningly.

“Master?”

Shua sighed. “Shadow, Mor.”

Morfran tilt his head questioningly, not quite understand his master’s request. Very rarely his master would ask him to change upon a visitation. Shua tend to say familiars worth more to others than what they are, so Shua prefers he appeared being-like than a shadow.

Shua’s frown deepens. “I said, to shadow.” Shua turned to the red burnt door in front of them. He eyed it worriedly. “I don’t want you to get harmed.”

Shua, despite his devil-like self, the juxtapose of his care for his loyal familiar were a curious matter. Even Morfran sometimes a little flustered when his master says such endearing concerns.

Like now.

But Morfran knows better. He trusts his master more than his own guts. He nodded and he immediately transformed into a shadow against Shua. Shua moves his arms to see Morfran matches his movements as a shadow on the wall and he fixed his fine suit before waving his hand to the door, having it opened.

Shua glided inside the huge minimalist black room. He hates it whenever he enters the familiar space that he had to go through every full moon. He feels the emptiness of its interior is bland and boring. Such a waste for someone with a higher rank to have such space while they could do so much more to match their level.

Shua looked around carefully, searching for its owner. The room was extremely quiet aside from the cackling of the huge fireplace. Wren, the familiar was perched on his spot as a crow, watching Shua’s every move. Shua ignored him and approached the seating area. There seemed to be a lot of parchments of what seemed like The Bigger Picture’s planning. Shua glided closer to look better when a voice stopped him from moving another inch.

“I heard you were bragging about being a fifth and managed to turn beings as a Damned One while I managed to do it when I was a sixth.” Hoon voice echoed in the wide open space of his lair.

Shua turned and see the seventh rank devil was hovering at a corner with a clay cup of tea in his hand. Half of him was hidden in a shadow.

“Master Hoon.”

Hoon flicked his gaze to Shua, acknowledging his greeting. He then, took a sip and sighed satisfyingly at the taste. The dragging of Hoon’s ease having his tea is torturous. But Shua waited, calm- though his wings slightly shivered.

“Don’t forget, Shua. I discovered how to do it with a lot of studying and research. While you did not have to-“ Hoon waved his clay cup in circles slowly, as if trying to mix around the essence filled in it before he looked up to the fifth rank again, but his red eyes glaring this time. “-thanks to me.”

Shua faced the seventh rank devil fearlessly, he shook his wings to get rid of the shiver but they still tingled anyway. “Well, it should be no surprise isn’t it? You are my confidant after all. Of course I’ll be learning things from you. Just much faster and easier.”

Hoon smirked. “Does it prickly to you, having a younger confidant?”

Shua chuckled. “No. Not at all.”

“Hm.” Hoon release his grasp from the clay cup. But instead of having it dropped down to the ground, the cup float in front of him. He waved his right hand and put away the clay tea cup. Shua stared at the cup dancing mockingly at him on air before gently landed on the coffee table. “And I’ve also been told, you were giving out the precious Banishment Seeds to three beloved.”

Then, Shua saw Hoon’s horns slightly grew longer than they first were when he came, that he can’t help but feeling a little nervous now.

Hoon has always been known as that one devil who hid the actual size of his horns just because it’s much more convenient.

Rather than being humble, it’s more of a subtle braggibg on how much power he has, since shifting the real size of their horns takes up a lot of their energy. Yet, Hoon does it all the time unless he’s at “work”.

“Xu just had to open his mouth even to matters that did not ruffle his wings’ feathers at all, huh?”

Hoon glided away from the corner and Shua was able to see how the seventh rank devil’s horns closing in to their real size. “I’m also Xu’s confidant, like you. And just like how you’re told to report things in the grounds to me, he will do the same- it’s all for The Bigger Picture.” Shua stared as the seventh devil’s horn grew a few more inches. “Why did you gave the seeds to the angels?”

Shua looked away from the horns and crossed his arms across his chest. “They wanted to descent down to Earth to find God’s fallen beloved.”

Hoon raised an eyebrow. “Descent down...to Earth...?”

“Yes.” Shua rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“God’s fallen beloved...” Hoon stroked his chin with his pretty black fingernails hand. “It’s that favorite one they banished, isn’t it...” He flicked his gaze to Shua. “That...special born, beautiful one.”

“That’s correct.” Shua replied.

The 7th rank devil’s eyes then twinkled. He then smiled in a way that reminded Shua the first time he was announced to go under Hoon’s wings when he was a third rank. 

It was not of hiding an anger. No.

It was much worse.

It’s a smile that’s slightly sinister. A little peek of an amusement. It’s a hint of pleasure in which the things Hoon did not expect to happen but it did and yet, falls into place perfectly.

And what’s perfect in Hoon’s eyes calls a bad sign to those against him.

Shua knows well after thousands of years being under his younger, much smarter mentor.

“Master Hoon?”

“You shall descent too, Shua.”

Shua’s eyes widen upon his confidant’s order. “What?”

Hoon’s deep blood red eyes glistened excitedly as his smile widened.

“You shall descent to Earth and observe the beloveds’ progress for me. It’ll do us good for The Bigger Picture execution.”

Shua chuckled. “No. I’m not descending down to Earth. And how will it do us good-“

“Distractions.”

“Distractions?” Shua repeated. “We already have our misdirection plans for The Bigger Picture.”

Hoon turned Shua. “Yes, but this will make it even better.” Hoon glided closer to Shua and his horns are almost as massive as their real figure. “You will descend down, observe and report to me all that’s happening.”

Shua stared into Hoon’s blood red eyes with his amber gold ones. “What if I refused?” He challenged.

Hoon’s lips curled into a smile. His right wing span widens and the sharp clawing metal tip glisten as they immediately stabbed into Shua’s shadow, revealing Morfran in his being-self on the ground. His cheek had a cut and a drip of blood seeped out. “Your familiar dies.” Shua stared at his familiar on the ground, his jaw clenching. He then turned to Hoon again.

“That’s quite a foolish threat. I can always come up with a new familiar if he’s gone.” He dared.

Morfran looked up at his master in surprised. Where was the master that care of him moments ago before they entered the lair?

“I will not descend down to horrendous Earth and become your mole. You could ask a much lower rank devil to do so.”

Hoon tilt his head, childishly. “Ah. I see.” He waved his hands and Morfran was lifted from the ground, his hands grabbed to his neck. It seemed that he was being choked mid-air with an invisible force. Obviously coming from the seventh rank devil.

“Then I shall give you the pleasure of having a new familiar-“ Hoon stared at Shua with his glistening red eyes. “-Shua.” Shua looked up at Morfran who was gasping for his life, his feet kicked around desperately. “Have fun raising a fresh one allover again.” Shua stared back at Hoon, the seventh devil is definitely having fun, his eyes twinkled with joy. “Any last words for the soul?” Shua glanced back to his familiar, gagging for his soul.

Morfran reached out his hand to Shua, restrained. His deep black eyes begging for his life.

“M- ma- master...” Shua continued to stare, his chest grew a worrying feeling as the familiar’s face get paler. “M- master...I h- hope... I ser-served... you... well...”

“Awww, how loyal- until the very end. Exactly like how a familiar should be.” Hoon cooed. “Too bad your master won’t care.” Hoon clenched his hand slowly, causing the familiar to yell and choked even more louder. “Farewell.” He opened his palm wide, and purposely closing his grasp slowly to torture the familiar into his death. 

His chokings gets much more strangled and desperate...

“Don’t!” Shua called out. Hoon smirked. “Stop.”

Hoon turned to him. “Yes?”

Shua stared at his familiar, unconscious and weak from his struggles as the choking sensation loosen around his neck. “I’ll go. I’ll descend.”

Hoon rolled his eyes as if he knew this were to happened. He dropped the familiar on the ground harshly and Morfran rolled on the ground, unconscious. The seventh devil glided to his coffee table, uninterested to the familiar’s well-being. “Good.” He lift this tea cup and was about to take a sip. “Again- I want everything to be reported to me. Nothing is missed.”

Shua glared at the seventh devil under his bangs. “Noted, master Hoon.”

“Pickup your useless pet and leave.” Hoon told him, finally taking a sip of his tea. “This is taking too much of my time.” His huge horns shrunk into two small horn tip on the crown of his head.

Shua bowed and turned away from him. He glided to his familiar and the latter had transformed into a crow due to being weak. Shua crouched and picked him up, holding the familiar in his arms. The crow breathe very slowly and Shua regretted to have challenge the seventh devil empathy.

”You’re predictable, Shua. People can read you too easily.” Hoon told him as Shua glided out of the lair to leave.

It’s silly of Shua to forget one thing; despite how smart and intelligent he is in compared to the seventh devil- he could never be compared to Hoon’s merciless and evil soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow me on my Twitter account, @Camellia_Kayes

**Author's Note:**

> For quicker updates on Beloved, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes


End file.
